


Good Intentions

by LEYTON_NALEY



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Best Friends, F/M, First time hand job, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Moira and Donna Ship It, first time blow job
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LEYTON_NALEY/pseuds/LEYTON_NALEY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After years of pointless television, deep conversations, and very inappropriate touching, Oliver Queen finally comes to the conclusion that he's in love with Felicity Smoak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Re-posting from FanFiction.net. I might start to do the same with my other stories as well.

Their mothers were best friends. Donna Smoak and Moira Queen knew each other from high school and stayed in touch ever since. That meant their pregnancies occurred in the same year due to very precise planning - but what they would call coincidence - and their children would be forced to spend time together. Donna had a daughter, Felicity, while Moira had a son, Oliver.

Felicity was born a couple months after Oliver, but she progressed much faster than him. It was her who spoke her first word, figured out how to crawl, and took her first steps all before him. Not to say that Oliver wasn't smart, because he was. He just preferred to take his time with things, a quality that Felicity would learn to appreciate much later.

For now, however, they were nine years old, sitting against his bed as some sitcom played in the background. Oliver was in control of the remote just like he always was, while Felicity spoke through the show like she always did. Their mothers were downstairs, sipping wine while their fathers smoked cigars on the balcony.

It was a Saturday. Most kids their age would normally be found outside, running around and wasting their energy. Not them. Oliver preferred getting into trouble inside the mansion, convincing Felicity to take part in his antics almost every time. She mostly always did follow through with his insane ideas, not wanting to be called lame or any other slightly hurtful word he tended to use to get his way.

Most of their time, surprisingly, was spent in his room. It was spacious and had a great view of the city. Some nights, when their parents were having too much fun for it to end, they would stare out into the bright lights, making up scenarios about what could be happening in that exact moment in a particular part of the city.

Oliver always made up tales of criminals mugging old women or bank robbers plotting a hasty escape. Felicity chose to stick to the happier stories. She would make up stories of proposals taking place in the beautiful parks or friends celebrating a night out in one of the many nightclubs. Oliver would tell her how cheesy her stories were while she told him how violent his were.

Sometimes they would fight, because no friendship was expected to be perfect, but they would always forget all about it by the time they saw each other at school the next day. She would fight with him a lot over how he would treat her when his best friend, Tommy Merlyn, came by to hang out when she was over. He would mostly act like a jerk, teasing her about pointless things until she pushed him down and stormed off.

She liked it better like how it was now. They were all alone in his room on a Saturday evening, and there was no one else there to steal his attention away. Not that she wanted his attention, because that was gross, but because she liked knowing someone was listening. In all the time she had known Oliver, he had never told her to stop talking, which was something she tended to do  _a lot_. Like now, for instance, she had been going on about Cooper, this boy she thought was cute at their school. And all Oliver did was exhale loudly every so often, tapping his foot on the hardwood flooring.

"All the girls like him, you know," she told him. "But I think he likes me. He told me once that he thought I was pretty. Sara told me he was looking at me the whole day."

"Sara lies," he muttered, making her frown.

"Not about this. I caught him looking a couple of times."

"Isn't he dating Helena?"

"That was a rumor!" she exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"I saw them kissing," he said, seeming to be enjoying her anger.

"So he's kissed a girl, and you haven't?" she questioned, grinning victoriously for pointing that one out.

"Shut up," he said, creasing his brow. "You haven't kissed anyone either."

She stopped laughing, raising her chin so that she was looking down at him. "Well, Cooper's going to kiss me. He'll be my first kiss and you'll still never know what it feels like. Yet another thing I'll do before you."

Felicity didn't even have time to react when his lips landed on hers. Her head pushed into the mattress, arms resting limply at her side as his lips smashed against hers. He pulled away quickly, face reddened from concentration rather than embarrassment. She looked over at him, finding him smiling smugly.

"Looks like Cooper isn't your first kiss after all," he said.

She got to her feet, stomping off loudly. He didn't regret a thing.

* * *

Once they entered their teenage years, it was clear there was a shift in their relationship. They didn't hang out at school together anymore unless they were with a large group of people, and she found their evenings alone at his house to be filled with more tension than not. Their hormones were most definitely the cause behind that. There was also puberty, which seemed to benefit them both in ways that surprised the other.

For Felicity, she got breasts. They weren't anything more than decently sized, yet they seemed to catch Oliver's attention _a lot_. The first few times she caught him staring were more embarrassing for her than for him. As she got older, she found herself flattered by the attention. In addition to her boobs, she started styling her hair differently. Her mother let her dye it once she reached high school, so she changed the dark color to a light blonde.

Oliver had stared at her a lot after that, too, shaking his head every time he caught himself. He hadn't told her anything more than that it looked nice. She also switched over to contacts, ridding herself of the glasses that people only seemed to make fun of. Well, everyone except Oliver who told her they were cute, which was the only reason she kept them to wear when no one else was around. It was no surprise for her when she started getting asked out a lot more and getting invited to hang out with new types of people.

During all these changes for Felicity, Oliver was also undergoing differences. For one, he had a growth spurt. He was taller than most of the guys at their school, even though he was only sixteen. He also began getting more into fitness, gaining a lot of muscle that was definitely awe-worthy. His voice had deepened and his eyes took on a darker tone.

He knew girls found him attractive. A lot of girls texted him and flirted with him at school. Felicity was always there to tease him about the desperation of some of them, which he found more amusing than annoying. Though he would never admit it, he liked to believe she was jealous. He definitely was of the guys who drooled over her and tried to get away with sneaking looks down her brightly colored shirts.

One time, Oliver had been walking out of the school, when he overheard a guy shout something inappropriate towards Felicity. She had heard him, but didn't do much more than shoot him a glare. Oliver shoved the guy down in front of his friends, warning him not to ever do it again. He then left with Felicity, since she was headed to his place anyway.

She had a boyfriend for a little while during freshman year. He was some loser that Oliver had already forgotten the name of. She would tell Oliver about him though, and sometimes he would ask. He was curious to see what she thought of someone so undeserving. She told him the guy was a terrible kisser, and he tried to get too grabby with her, so they broke up. Oliver pretended not to be too happy about it, even offering to kiss her until she forgot all about that guy's awful kissing skills. She took it as a joke, laughing his offer off and then falling asleep on his shoulder halfway through an episode of Seinfeld.

Oliver told himself his jealousy was in a platonic way only. She was his oldest friend, and he couldn't help it if he had grown accustomed to looking out for her. Sure, he did find her attractive. In fact, he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. His body responded to her in ways he couldn't control, which was why he was more reluctant to be alone with her in his room.

One night in particular stood out to him, where he couldn't control the affect she had on him. They were in his room, laughing behind closed doors. The television was on, only providing background noise to their banter. She was teasing him about losing the water balloon fight they had had in his yard earlier that day with a few other of their friends from school.

It had been Tommy, Laurel, Sara, Cooper, him, and her taking role in the fight. Tommy had suggested the idea after finding some leftover balloons in his locker from one of his projects for Physics. Oliver's house was near all of theirs, and it was a Friday. There really wasn't anything better to do than that until it got darker out, so they all got into their fancy cars and headed for Oliver's house.

They split into girls versus boys, filling the water balloons and distributing them evenly. Felicity had slipped her shoes off, making it easier to run around barefoot in his grass. Oliver had noticed how the color of her toes had matched her fingers, and smiled at her love for nail polish. At his call, they began the battle, throwing the balloons around the yard.

He had been aiming at her more than anyone else, grinning at the way she would scream when she saw him sneaking towards her, balloon in hand. He landed a few good ones on her, while she hit him four times. He hadn't been trying to avoid her throws, liking the way she would spin triumphantly when she hit him. Cooper was also aiming for Felicity a lot, chasing her around the yard more times than Oliver cared for.

As soon as the supply ran out, everyone was gone, saying they needed to dry off before they got sick. Felicity's mom was already at Oliver's house, sipping margaritas with his mom in the kitchen. He had run inside to get Felicity a towel while she slipped her shoes back on, walking side by side with her as they made their way to his bedroom afterwards.

Once they were inside, he shut the door, not thinking much of it. She went straight for the remote, taking advantage of the opportunity to control the television for a change. He didn't fight her on it, knowing that they would talk through it anyways. Then, just like he had thought, she started talking.

"You lost _so_ badly," she said, clenching the towel around her wet hair.

He shook his head, running his towel through his hair as well. "I did not. You just made a few lucky hits."

"A _few_?!" she repeated. "I completely _soaked_ you! Next time we do that, I'll make sure to avoid being on your team."

"That's mean," he told her, pretending to be hurt by her words just to hear the laugh she let out.

"It's not mean," she protested. "I'm just looking out for myself here. There's too much on the line for me to be risking it on your terrible aim."

He looked up at her, grinning. "Oh, so you think my aim is terrible, huh?"

"Extremely," she confirmed, smile dropping when she saw the balloon he revealed from underneath one of his shirts. "Oliver, what are you doing?"

"I found it by the hose after I came back with the towels," he explained to her, taking slow steps in her direction. "I wasn't planning on using it, but I think you've left me with no choice."

She hopped onto his bed, drawing herself to the headboard in an effort to shrink herself in size. "Oliver, don't! I'm serious."

He laughed, getting onto the bed with her. He held the balloon in his left hand, keeping it above his head threateningly. She shrieked his name, making him hang his head in laughter. Then, when he was least expecting it, she reached upwards, knocking the balloon from his grip and causing it to bounce into her lap. Hurriedly, she picked it up, slamming it into his torso.

The balloon exploded into tiny, shriveled pieces. The water soaked his shirt all the way through, sending a shiver down his spine from the cold temperature. Her hands flew to her mouth instantly, looking more afraid than she had when he was attempting to soak her with it. He took a second to process what had happened, shaking his head at her.

"Felicity, you have no idea what you've just done."

He then lunged forward, tickling her sides with his fingers. She writhed underneath him, laughing and swatting away at his hands. He was laughing as well, being relentless as she begged for him to stop. In the midst of all the limbs and laughter, he had ended up between her legs, hovering over her as he debated whether or not to take pity on her.

"Oliver, please," she pleaded, tears streaming from her eyes from laughing so hard.

He stopped, breathing labored as he nodded his head. She closed her eyes gratefully, resting her cheek against his pillow as she attempted to catch her breath. He stared down at her, becoming suddenly aware of their position. His eyes fell to her dress that had gathered up around her thighs, where he could very clearly see the outlines of her nipples. He tried to look away, but was finding it impossible. The breathy way she said his name is what drew his eyes back to hers.

"Oliver," she whispered, furrowing her brows.

"Yeah?" he murmured, trying not to let the guilt of getting caught checking her out show.

She looked down, biting her lower lip subtly. "Um... You're..."

He raised his eyebrows in question, not catching on to what she was saying. Then he followed her eyes down, lifting an arm so that he had a clear view of his lower half.

"Fuck."

He was hard. He was between her legs with an erection all because he could see her nipples through her dress. Quickly, he climbed off of her, scooting to the other side of the bed. His face was burning up and all he could do was pray she would leave and never speak of it ever again. Instead, she shifted back over to him, placing a hand on his arm. Her touch made him flinch.

"Hey, it's okay," she assured, only worsening his embarrassment. "Look, it happens. I'm not mad, if that's what you're thinking."

He studied her from the corner of his eye. "You're not?"

"No, of course not. I'm just sorry that I was the cause of it." She paused, dropping her jaw slightly. "I mean, I was the cause of it, right? Because if not-"

"Yes, you were the cause of it," he interrupted, making her press her lips together.

"Right," she muttered. "Sorry."

He dismissed her apology with a shake of his head. "Can I have a little while to myself, please?"

"Oh," she said, raising her eyebrows in realization of what he meant as she repeated, " _Oh_. Yeah, of course you can. I should have left a long time ago. It's painful for you, right? On second thought, you don't have to answer that. It's really none of my business how uncomfortable boners are. I mean, maybe one day-"

" _Felicity_ ," he cut off again.

"Right," she whispered, beginning to back away. She stopped short, turning back to face him. "Okay, I have this crazy idea."

"Yeah?" he prompted, wondering what was so important that she couldn't wait to say once he took care of his situation.

She clasped her hands in front of her, sliding back to her early place by his side and speaking into his ear. "What if I helped?"

He turned to look at her, trying to figure out if his brain was playing tricks on him. "Helped with what?"

Her lips parted to speak, but no words came out. Instead, she placed a hand over him through his jeans, applying not nearly enough pressure for him. Still, he groaned, closing his eyes as he nodded his agreement.

"Yes, help," he breathed, hearing her chuckle.

He could feel her hands as they worked to undo his button and then the slight friction as she tugged his zipper down. He let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding when she tugged his pants down to his knees, freeing him from the tight confines of the denim. His boxers were next to slide down, gathering around his jeans. He heard the sound of a gasp when he was revealed to her completely, hiding his smirk behind a growl.

Her fingers were cold as they wrapped around him, moving along him with hesitance. It was clear she was new at this, but he liked the way she sought out his approval by twisting her hand around him, or applying slight pressure. His hands fisted the sheets, attempting to get used to the true sensation it was to not be causing the pleasure to himself. He felt her thumb at the head of his erection, spreading the slight moisture that had gathered there around. He grit his teeth, already feeling his orgasm coming on. He knew that had a lot more to do with the fact that it was Felicity doing this, than just her natural talent.

"Am I doing alright?" she asked, voice small with uncertainty.

"Yes, you are doing perfect," he told her, bucking into her hand. "Fuck, Felicity."

He could feel how his words fed her confidence as she began stroking him faster. She went from base to tip, switching the pace every so often to keep him on the edge. His orgasm struck him seconds later, and he reached for the box of tissues on his nightstand to avoid emptying himself onto her. She seemed surprised by his abrupt movements, sitting back on the bed as she watched him.

He clenched his teeth together, stopping himself just in time from calling out her name. He wasn't sure how well she would react to that. He cleaned himself up, tossing the used tissue into the waste bin by his bedside. He pulled his boxers and pants up, collapsing onto his back next to her. His breaths were still coming out in short huffs, the heels of his hands rubbing circles into his eyes to try and steady his racing heart.

"Was that the first time you've gotten-"

"Yeah," he answered, already knowing what she was going to ask. "And that was the first time you've-"

"Yup," she said, making him nod his head. "How did I do?"

He uncovered his face, glancing at her. "I don't have anything to compare it to, but I'm pretty sure that was the best hand job anyone has ever given."

She blushed, looking down. "Thank you. I just wanted to see what it would be like. I hope you don't mind that I tried it out on you. I just, um, saw an opportunity."

"No, of course not," he assured. "In fact, I'd rather you try out anything you want to on me."

She laughed, making him smile. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Please do."

There was a moment of silence where he attempted to regulate his breathing and she tapped her fingers against his wrist. The moment was comforting for him, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the minute.

"Hey, Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"This doesn't change our friendship, right? Because I really don't know how I'm going to explain to my mom that the reason I can't come over here anymore is because I gave her best friend's son a hand job."

He chuckled, opening his eyes into hers. "No, this doesn't change our friendship. I don't want you to think I'll be expecting this now, because I won't. I get that this was a one-time thing."

"Thank you," she murmured, tangling her fingers with his.

The corner of his lips tugged upwards as he held her hand, eyes closing in exhaustion. "You're welcome."

There was a beat before Felicity spoke up again. "Oliver, are you going to sleep?"

He nodded, rubbing his face into his pillow. "It's been a long week." He opened one eye to look at her. "Are you?"

"I think I'll just watch some TV," she answered, facing him. "Do you mind?"

He shook his head. "Go right ahead."

Despite the television that had increased in volume seconds later, she still ended up falling asleep. It wasn't the first time she had slept in his bed. There were tons of nights where she was forced to sleep in his bed because her parents had had too much to drink. However, this was the first time they had fallen asleep in the same bed with their fingers intertwined.

* * *

Oliver had kept his word when he said he wouldn't let what happened between them affect their friendship. He never brought it up, and she went back to telling him all about how dreamy she thought Cooper was. Oliver even attempted at having a girlfriend. Helena Bertinelli was the one to ask him out, claiming that she had liked him for awhile.

Felicity was supportive of his relationship, though she came around a lot less often. He didn't like that very much. In fact, he didn't like that at all. So, he broke up with Helena after a couple weeks of making out in her car and behind the cafeteria, telling himself it was because she was weirdly possessive. Of course, internally, he knew his real reason behind the breakup was Felicity.

Not having her there in his room to babble with her brightly painted nails and pink shaded lips was something that made his stomach twist. That's why as soon as he broke up with Helena, he made sure she was the first to know. Then, gradually, she returned to her weekday visits, making him happier than he ever could have imagined.

Oliver didn't attempt to date anyone else the rest of the year.

And as much as Felicity talked about dating Cooper or any of the other guys that held her attention momentarily, she never acted on those wishes. Oliver was grateful, not sure what to expect from seeing Felicity with another guy. Just the thought made him sick, which he again blamed on the extensiveness of their friendship.

A whole year went by with her holed up in his room on weeknights, helping him with homework he couldn't care less about, and flipping through channels to pick one that wouldn't even hold their attention. His mother questioned him about their relationship, quite frequently, assuming they were fooling around together. He couldn't really blame her, but he always denied it.

One night, they had been laughing over something that had happened at school when she had surprised him completely with a question that he would have never seen coming.

"Did you know that Laurel gave Tommy a blow job?"

He throat had dried instantly, as he slowly began to nod his head. "Tommy told me about it earlier today. Do you think it's true?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "We've all seen how they are with each other. I wouldn't be surprised." She glanced over at him. "Have you ever gotten a…?"

"No," he denied, locking eyes with her. "I haven't."

"Do you want one?"

The breath was knocked out of him as he tried to figure out if he were awake or not. She stared back at him, waiting for a response. He could only nod his head, and try to slow the rush of blood in his veins.

"You did say that if I ever wanted to try something out, I could try it out on you," she reminded him, looking down at her hands.

"I did say that," he agreed, getting to his feet. "Uh, I just want to be sure; this is really happening, right? It just... It doesn't seem real. I mean, I'm pretty sure I've had this dream before, but I always end up waking up right before anything really happens."

She laughed at his uncharacteristic rambling, easing his nerves some with her smile. "Yes, this is real. Or, at least, it's going to be. If you want."

"Yes, I want it to be real," he assured, running a hand through his hair. " _Very badly_."

Her lips twitched. "Okay."

He glanced around, scanning his room. "Where do you want to do this?"

She smirked at his eagerness, approaching him slowly. He swallowed, studying her every move. She took his hand, guiding him to his bed and into a sitting position. What happened from there - despite how badly he wanted to remember every little detail - was all a big blur for him.

He remembered her kneeling in front of his lap, and working quickly to undo his pants. He remembered her hands on him - the feeling of familiarity surrounding both of them - building him up until he was more than ready. He remembered her tongue sliding along him and swirling around his tip. He remembered the way she took him carefully into her mouth, testing out how much she could handle as he gripped the pillows for restraint.

Honestly, it was over way too fast, but he should have expected as much. The image of her crouching in front of him like that was seared into his brain. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that those few minutes would be consuming his thoughts for a long while.

After he cleaned himself up, he glanced at her, watching as she fixed her lipstick in his mirror. He was still breathless, and pretty convinced that she was the most perfect thing in the universe. He felt as though he owed her something. But not only that.

He wanted to feel her as well. He wanted to taste her. It had been one of his fantasies for as long as he could remember, and the idea of actually pursuing it seemed more realistic than ever at the moment.

"Felicity?" he called, seeing her turn around to look at him. "Can you come over here?"

"Uh, sure," she agreed, getting back onto his bed and leaning back into his thick pillows. "What's up?"

"Well, I was just sitting here thinking about how grateful I am to you," he started, earning a laugh from her. "But what about you?"

"What about me?" she asked, still smiling.

He cleared his throat. "Don't you want me to help you out?"

Her face blanked as she realized what he was asking. "Oh, Oliver, you don't have to-"

"No, I want to," he assured her, looking into her eyes and considering his next words very carefully. "Does this experimentation thing work both ways? Because I'd really like to try some things out myself."

She stared at him for a second, gnawing on her lower lip subtly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to think just because I-"

He exhaled loudly, preventing her from finishing that sentence. "I'm sorry, Felicity. But I've been wanting to do this stuff to you way before you even touched me."

She let out a tiny gasp at his confession, her face heating up. He took that as a good sign and reached for the fabric of her dress. He lifted an eyebrow in question of whether or not it was okay for him to pull it up, receiving a nod from her. With the new permission, he made his way down her body, mentally preparing himself for the things he's been wanting to do for as long as he could remember. He lifted her dress up, a smile breaking out across his face. She sat up on her elbows, looking nervous.

"What is it?"

He shook his head in a grin. "Your underwear matches your fingernails."

She blushed, falling back onto the pillows and covering her face. "Don't make fun of me, okay?"

"I'm not making fun of you," he promised. "I kind of love it."

"You love that my underwear matches my nail color?" She didn't sound too convinced.

He nodded, moving back up her body so that their faces were level with each other. "I do love it. It is just so uniquely you, Felicity."

She opened her mouth to respond, but shut it when his fingers slid under the cotton of her underwear. He groaned when he felt her, just so warm and wet and all because of him. His finger stroked her, building onto the desire that she held for him. All he could think about was how he was the only guy to ever touch her like this. A part of him secretly vowed to be the only guy to _ever_ touch her like this.

He buried his head into her hair, inhaling the sweet scent of it. She always smelled so good, like honey or lavender. And her hair was always so soft, like silk. He could get lost in the deep waves of sunshine that it was. For now, he'd settle for getting his fingers lost inside of her.

"God, Felicity, you are so wet," he murmured, already feeling himself growing hard again.

She let out a whimper, and he dubbed it as his favorite sound in the world. When he entered a finger inside of her, she clutched onto his shirt, begging for more. And as much as he loved staying where he was at so that he could catch every hitch of her breath and every facial expression he caused, the urge to taste her was more insistent.

So, he lowered himself down her body, inhaling the scent of her deeply. He slowly brought down her underwear, rushing downwards to eagerly plant his mouth on her. She cried out at the new sensation, tugging at his hair and making him worry that someone would overhear. He quickly got over that when she breathed out his name, swiping his tongue across her to taste her completely.

"Oliver," she moaned, pressing him deeper into her.

He'd had no experience in doing this before, but by the way she was responding to it, he knew he was doing something right. As he continued to flick a series of nonsense patterns into her with his tongue, his finger kept pumping into her. His name was on a loop from her mouth, giving him the idea to trace it into her. Her body arched when he drew out the first letter of his name, and by the time he got to the last, she was already too far gone.

She came hard and fast, and he shot up to cover her mouth with his own in an effort to silence her screams. It merely muffled the pleasureful cry, but it was enough to ease his nerves about someone overhearing.

It was their second kiss. The last time their lips had met, they had been nine years old and he'd had no idea what he was doing. Now, he knew exactly what to do, and was completely in control. His left hand framed her face as he gently sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. She moaned, placing a hand in his hair. As his lips overlapped hers, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. She hummed softly, opening her mouth so that he could deepen the kiss. Her tongue crashed against his, as they rapidly got lost in the feel of their lips on each other's.

He knew she could taste herself on him. She didn't react in the slightest to that, and that alone was enough to get him going again. So, he shifted so that his body was hovering over hers slightly, and he could let her feel how much she affected him. Her hips raised from the bed, meeting him in the middle with the pressure he craved. She kissed him harder, and he swore everything else in the world disappeared.

"Felicity," a voice called, followed by a loud rapping on the door.

Oliver and Felicity broke apart instantly, breathless from what could have been an intense make-out session. His right hand was still between her legs, so when she attempted to stand up, the sensation made her legs clamp together. He opened his mouth, shutting it as he pulled his hand away. She blushed dark red, grabbing her underwear from the bed and sliding them on.

"Felicity, sweetie, are you ready to go?" the voice spoke again.

"Um, that's my mom," she unnecessarily told him, making his lips twitch at her nervous state.

"I know," he replied, beginning to get to his feet.

She watched him, hands fidgeting out of anxiousness for whatever it was he was planning on doing.

"Felicity?"

"Yeah, Mom, just a minute!" she shouted, sounding frustrated.

Oliver chuckled, closing the space between them. "Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she told him, furrowing her brows.

"I'll be down in the car!" her mother yelled, easing Felicity's nerves about having her right outside his door.

Oliver crossed his arms, looking down. "Oh, did you have plans for tomorrow?"

"Um, I was going to go to Cooper's party. He invited me today and said he wanted to hang out with me there. Sara told me he wants to ask me out."

"Sara lies," he responded, shaking his head in an effort to ward off the jealousy that was coursing through him. "Uh, I'm sorry. Have a great time."

She extended a hand towards him, stopping him from walking away. "Well, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"I'm probably just going to stay in. Maybe I'll got to Tommy's."

"That sounds fun." She gave him a small smile. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

He nodded his head, going back over to his bed to think about what had just happened. One thing kept going through his mind, and that was the idea of Felicity and Cooper. He just didn't understand what it was about that guy that made her still want to be something more than friends with him.

Cooper didn't deserve her. Cooper didn't even deserve to look at her. So while he was sitting at home missing her, she was just going to be flirting with Cooper? No, Oliver didn't like that thought at all. If that was ever going to be prevented, he needed to accept the fact that he had fallen for Felicity Smoak.

Felicity Smoak, his first kiss. The girl who shoved him in the dirt after he called her stupid in front of Tommy when they were seven. The girl who taught him how to tie his shoes because his parents never saw to it. The girl who made him feel like he wasn't a complete idiot when it came to school like everyone else did. The girl who had given him his first hand job without him even asking.

Felicity Smoak, the first girl he's ever loved.

The only girl he's ever loved.

If there were one thing he'd never regret, it was sneaking out of his house later that night to go see Felicity. He got into his car, and began the drive over to his best friend's house. It was a short drive, five minutes at most, but he took a long time to consider what it was he was going to say to her.

He still didn't have a clue as he pulled up to her curb, killing the engine and hopping out onto her lawn. Her room light was on, the rest of the house completely dark. He ran up to the side of the house, climbing up the ladder that had been left there by the painters. His steps were balanced as he walked along the slanted rooftop, over to her balcony.

His feet hit the wood with a thud once he knew the jump was safe, and he cursed at the shot of pain that ran up his leg from his clumsy landing. One glance into her room, and he knew she still hadn't seen him.

Felicity was sitting in front of her mirror, fingers placed over her lips at the small smile that was formed there. He watched her for a second, studying the way she gently traced her lips, her face flushed. She was wearing an over-sized t-shirt with their school's mascot on it, and he could just barely see the ends of her shorts. Her hair was down and wavy, just like it had been earlier when he had his face buried in it. What really made his heart stop though, was the glasses that were perched upon her nose.

God, he had missed those.

Deciding he had creeped long enough, Oliver rapped his knuckles against her glass door. Her head immediately snapped over in his direction, expression frightened. Her features softened when she recognized him, quickly getting to her feet to slide open the door for him. He smiled gratefully at her, stepping in and taking a seat on her bed.

"Hey," he breathed, setting his hands on his knees.

She stared at him questioningly. "Hey... Um, what are you doing at my house? Actually, what are you doing in my room?"

"I wanted to see you," he explained, studying her reaction to his words. "After the way we left things, I-"

"You what?" she interrupted, crossing her arms. "Oliver, you can't just show up at my house in the middle of the night because you want to talk."

"Why not?"

She scoffed. "Maybe because if my mom came up here and saw you she would literally kill me."

"If my mom knew I snuck out of the house, she would kill me, too," he informed her, shrugging. "Those were risks I was willing to take."

She sighed, and he knew he had defeated her. "Okay, what is it?"

"Don't go to Cooper's party tomorrow," he blurted, knowing that stating it out loud and clear was the only way to do it.

She froze, remaining silent for a lot longer than Oliver was comfortable with. When she spoke again, her voice was small and unsure.

"Why?"

Oliver stood up, facing her. "Because I'm pretty sure that my entire life has been a series of days leading up to me falling in love with you. And I realize that now, Felicity. I wanted to kiss you when we were nine. I didn't do it because I wanted to piss you off. No, I did it because I didn't want Cooper to be your first kiss. _I_ wanted to be your first kiss, just like I wanted you to be mine. Then when you got your boyfriend, I was so confused by the way I felt. I had never been jealous before except for when you would talk about Cooper. And then when you broke up with that guy, I felt as though a weight had been lifted off of me. Because then, I wouldn't have to worry about him touching you, or kissing you, or making your nose crinkle up in that adorable way it does whenever you laugh."

He paused, giving her the opportunity to say something. She didn't, so he continued.

"I tried to date other people, hoping that it would knock me out of whatever haze I was in. That's why I dated Helena. But whenever she would kiss me, I would find myself wishing it was you. I never took her to my house, and I wouldn't even consider taking her into my room, because my room is us. My room is all of our stupid fights and made up stories and silly games. My room is where you gave me my first kiss, among several other very inappropriate first things."

That got her to laugh, and he was happy with that reaction. He slid his hands up her arms until they rested on her cheeks, framing her face and forcing her to look at him.

"I don't want you to go to Cooper's party, because I want you to come to my party. It's just me, and you're the only one invited."

She let out a breath, and he found himself holding his. "Will there be snacks?"

He laughed, relief flooding his body. "Even better. There will be a fancy dinner at the restaurant of your choosing."

"With mint chocolate chip ice cream afterwards?" she asked.

"As much as you can eat," he assured.

She smiled. "I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be then."

He took that as his opportunity to kiss her, letting every single emotion he'd ever felt for her pour into it. He could have stood there all night, just kissing her, and he would have been happy. But it was late, and he knew he needed to get home before his mom found out he was gone. He also didn't want her mom finding him up there and punishing Felicity for it. And besides, he had a big day planned for tomorrow.

"I have to go," he murmured, brushing her hair back behind her ear.

"Okay," she said, nodding. "Uh, what time should I be at your place tomorrow?"

He smirked. "I'll come pick you up here at six. Is that fine?"

"It's perfect."

He let out a breath, admiration in his eyes. "I'd kiss you again, but I'm afraid I won't be able to leave if I do."

"You can kiss me tomorrow," she promised.

Oliver stepped back on the balcony, giving her one last look-over. "I really missed you wearing your glasses, Felicity."

He was gone and missed the way she dove onto her bed, shrieking out of joy into her pillow.

* * *

"You know, Oliver and Felicity are out on a date tonight," Donna informed Moira, taking a sip of her martini.

Moira raised her eyebrows. "Oh, so that's what they're calling it?"

"Well, that's what Felicity's calling it at least." Donna set her glass down. "What did Oliver tell you?"

Moira shrugged. "He just said he was going out with Felicity for a while. I didn't think much of it considering how close they are."

"Felicity told me he kissed her," Donna said, clapping her hands together excitedly. "You owe me fifty bucks."

"What if it was just a friendly kiss? We don't know for sure."

"Oh, please," Donna muttered, rolling her eyes. "You act like you're going to notice it's missing. I bet you they would get together in high school, while you predicted college. Just admit that I won, and hand over my fifty bucks."

"Fine," Moira agreed, reaching out her purse and pulling out a stack of hundreds. "Do you have change for a hundred?"

Donna laughed, triggering Moira's. "How about you keep the money, and we go double or nothing?"

"Okay," she agreed, taking a drink from her glass. "What's the bet?"

"I bet you they'll get married before they finish college."

Moira furrowed her brows, shaking her head. "Oliver would never get married that young."

"Hey, when you know, you know."

"No, they'll definitely wait to get married until after they've finished college."

They shook on their bet, changing topics, and finishing off their drinks. When the time finally came, it didn't matter who had won the bet. All that mattered was that Oliver and Felicity got married.

And Donna sure loved that $100 dress she bought.


	2. Cooper Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cooper finds out about Oliver and Felicity's relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to continue with this story! Inspiration has been scarce lately. This prompt was given to me by ourwritinginvein! She has given me most of the prompts for this story which will actually just be a random series of events told somewhat out of order. Hope you like it!

Oliver opened the door to the school for Felicity, stepping in after her. He caught up to her side, bumping his shoulder against hers as he grinned, because ever since she'd agreed to give them a shot, he couldn't find it in himself to stop beaming like an idiot. She made him ridiculously happy, and she knew it.

They walked over to her locker, and she unlocked the lock, opening it wide. As he leaned against the adjacent locker, he stared at the inside of the door, feeling his chest tighten. Taped to the metal were pictures of the two of them, some from when they were younger, and some more recent, all clearly displaying how much they cared for one another.

It wasn't the first time he'd seen them, but now they were an item, and those pictures meant all the more to him. Felicity glanced at him as she put her things away, her lips twitching knowingly. Still, she asked him anyways.

"What are you smiling about?"

He looked at her, giving his head a small shake. "I'm just so happy right now."

"I know you are, you dork," she teased, exchanging one textbook for another. "You haven't stopped grinning since you left my bedroom."

"Well, Felicity, can you blame me?"

She laughed, shutting the door to her locker, and locking it up. Oliver was about to offer to carry her textbook for her, when another presence intruded in on their moment, casually sliding up to Felicity. Oliver eyed the invader, gritting his teeth as Felicity took a step back, caught off guard.

"Cooper," she said, stiffening. "Hi."

Cooper grinned, oblivious to Oliver's presence, as always. "Hi, Felicity. I, uh- I missed you at my party last Saturday."

"Oh, you did? Sorry, I had... something more important come up," she responded, and Oliver couldn't help but smirk victoriously.

Cooper wasn't fazed. "Okay, well are you free after school today? I was thinking we could talk."

Felicity parted her lips, surprised, but quickly shaking her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Oliver's blood was boiling at this point. It was no secret that he'd been jealous of her liking for Cooper since they were kids. But now Felicity was with _him_ , and Cooper had no right to be trying to talk to her at parties or after school. At least, not about what he clearly intended to talk to her about.

"Why not?" Cooper questioned.

Now, Oliver was normally in control of his emotions - only, not really when it came to Felicity, but that wasn't the point. He took one look at Cooper, and the way he was advancing on Felicity, thinking he could get her to agree to talk by using that stupid technique. And Felicity was rejecting him, yet he wasn't listening, only continuing to press her further, and further, and-

And now Oliver was kissing her.

He pushed his body into the length of hers, catching her lips in his own, swallowing her tiny gasp of surprise. His hands immediately moved to cup her face, framing her in, getting lost in her like he tended to do whenever their lips touched. She moaned low in her throat when his tongue traced over the seam of her lips, drawing back in a teasing manner once she opened her mouth to him.

Then, he was sliding his tongue past her lips, deepening the kiss without a second more of hesitation. Felicity's knees buckled slightly, which only made him press her harder into the locker, holding her steady. The hand that was holding her textbook lost it's grip, and Oliver caught it in one swift movement, holding it in his grasp without disconnecting their lips from each other.

Pulling back, he looked into her eyes, finding them swimming with a mixture of emotion. He smiled down at her softly, taking a step back, and to his satisfaction, Cooper was still standing there, his eyebrows furrowed as if he couldn't possibly believe what just happened. Oliver gave him a smirk, standing just a little bit taller.

"That's why," he answered, referring to Cooper's earlier question of why Felicity and him couldn't 'talk' after school.

Cooper's face fell, before he nodded, letting out a not-so-humorous chuckle. "So you two finally went for it, huh? Well, guess what? I-"

"I'll stop you right there," Oliver interrupted, taking a step closer to Cooper, watching as he swallowed, backing down, "before you say something you'll regret."

He walked away without another word, and Oliver turned back to Felicity, finding her in a state of shock, her skin flushed from their kiss. He looked at her carefully, trying to decipher what she was feeling.

"You okay?" he asked, placing a hand on her arm.

She looked up at him, smiling. "You know, for as long as I liked Cooper, nothing felt better than when you showed him you were with me."

Oliver broke out into a grin again, leaning down to peck her lips. "I know we haven't talked about whether or not we were going to tell people about us yet, but I don't want to hide it if anyone asks."

"Me neither," she agreed. "I want everyone to know about us."

"Me, too," he whispered, giving her one last long kiss, before taking her hand in his own, and letting them swing lazily between them as he walked her to her first class.

Felicity bumped his hip this time, and he looked down at her, feeling his entire body warm from just the greatness of her.

"Oliver?"

"Hmm?"

"The way you caught that textbook was really hot."

They laughed, and he tucked her into his side, kissing the top of her head, and already feeling his skin itch in anticipation at the idea of them being together after school, where they would escape into their own little world once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Seven Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity play a game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at one of Tommy's parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the beautiful response to this story!! This chapter was not a prompt. I wrote it a little while back, and am now posting it. It's meant to take place before Oliver and Felicity's relationship. I think I mentioned somewhere that they are fifteen here. Anyways, I hope you like it!!

The party was fairly small for it to be thrown by Tommy Merlyn. Oliver and his best friend were the most popular people in school, and at even the hint of one of them throwing a party, half the school would form a line outside their doors. Maybe the lack of people had something to do with it being Father's Day the next day, but Tommy's dad was away on a business trip, and Oliver's dad had gone with him.

They had their regular crew with them: Laurel, Cooper, Sara, and Felicity. Laurel and Sara's dad was working the next day, and Felicity's dad was also on the business trip with Malcolm and Robert. And Cooper, well Oliver really could not care less why Cooper was there. He still hated the guy, but tolerated him for the sake of the rest of the group.

At the moment, his usual friends and about thirty other people, were gathered around the huge space of Tommy's guest house, listening as Tommy explained to them the game. It was called Seven Minutes in Heaven, and everyone already knew how to play, so there really was no reason for Tommy to be standing on top of the table, screaming out the rules.

Oliver thought his friend just liked the sound of his own voice.

Oliver took a step closer to Felicity, who was watching Tommy with humor in her eyes. Felicity was so beautiful, and Oliver was slapped with the realization every time he looked at her. Hell, even every time someone mentioned her name. She was his best female friend, and he held a wave of protectiveness over her. It was ridiculous for him to get so protective around her when she was with other guys, but he knew how guys were.

Especially at fifteen.

He brushed her wrist with his hand, and she looked up at him. He smiled down at her, because he didn't know how to suppress his smile when he was with her. He chalked it up to her just being an incredible, light of a person, since no one else had that affect on him.

"You sure you want to play this game?" he asked her. "You might get paired up with someone like..."

Oliver pointed to a guy from across the room with his eyes, and Felicity followed his line of vision. She laughed, clearly not fazed by the idea of getting matched with some creep.

"As long as he keeps his tongue far away from my mouth, I'll be fine," she responded, but the thought flared something inside of him.

Yes, whoever got Felicity better keep his tongue far away from her mouth, or else he'd have to pummel them to the ground. Unless it was him. Not that he wanted to kiss Felicity, although, he wouldn't put up a fight if it happened. Oliver remembered the guy she dated several months ago, and how horrible of a kisser she'd told him he'd been. Oliver still wanted to kick that guy's ass for getting grabby with his- ...with Felicity.

"What, are you not into that?" he questioned, and she shrugged.

"Only one tongue besides my own has been in my mouth, and I'd be perfectly fine if that never happened again."

He stared down at her, eyes flickering to her lips. He was sure she'd enjoy it if it were his. Shaking the random and dumb thought from his head, he forced himself to focus back in on whatever Tommy was saying.

"Okay, so all the ladies will write their name on a slip of paper and put it in this hat," Tommy said, holding a baseball cap over his head. "All the boys will draw from the hat, and whoever they pick, will join them in the closet for seven minutes. Everyone got it?"

Everyone voiced their agreement, so a notepad was passed around to all the girls, who wrote their name on a page and placed it into the hat. Oliver glanced around the room, spotting at least five guys looking at Felicity, already planning what they'd do if it was her name they drew. Clenching his jaw, he knew that the thought of her and another guy alone in a closet for seven uninterrupted minutes would drive him insane.

So, when Felicity finished writing her name on the small slip of paper, Oliver offered to put it in the hat for her. She agreed with a smile, handing it over. Oliver made his way to the hat, the slip crumpled tightly in his fist. When he reached the hat, he dipped his hand in, only pretending to drop the paper. He actually kept it in his grasp, feeling secure in the thought that no one else in the room would get her but him.

What the hell was the matter with him?

Honestly, he didn't even care enough to answer that question. He was focused solely on hiding his grin as he made his way back to Felicity, not wanting to draw any suspicion. Tommy decided the guys would draw in alphabetical order based off of last name so that all was fair. Oliver watched as someone with the last name Adams picked a paper, reading out a girl named Missy's name.

They went into the closet, and Tommy set a timer on his phone for seven minutes. In the meantime, people chatted, drinking and laughing until the timer went off. Everyone fell silent, and watched as Tommy pulled the door open, revealing the two teens who looked smug with their disheveled clothing. It was very clear that they'd been making out, which was really the only purpose of this game.

Oliver swallowed, wondering what Felicity would do when it was them in there. Would she want to kiss him? Would she let him show her just how much he'd learned from their last shared kiss? Would her lips taste like that cherry chap stick she was always wearing? And most importantly, why did he want to know the answers to those questions so bad?

When they got to Tommy, he drew out Laurel's name. Everyone grinned at the pair, knowing all about Tommy's crush on Laurel. They just went into the room, some random guy starting a timer on his phone. And when they came out, Laurel's lips were swollen and Tommy was smiling so bright, it must have hurt. Oliver was going to tease Tommy so bad about this later.

It wasn't long after that until Oliver was given the hat. The slip of paper still in his fist, he reached into the hat. He pretended to grab out a slip, pulling back to open up the tiny scrap of paper that belonged to Felicity. Unfolding it, he tried to keep the grin off his face and focus more on looking surprised.

"Felicity," he read, looking at her to catch her reaction.

She'd almost looked relieved.

But he knew that wasn't true. No, now that he was thinking about it, she looked tense. Clearly she was shocked. He was nervous, and he hated that she was the only one who could get him this way. He told her with his eyes that it would be okay, and she seemed to get the message. He would never force her into doing something she didn't want to. Thankfully, she knew that.

"Don't look so excited, you two," Tommy said, clearly patronizing them.

Oliver shot him a glare, turning to Felicity with an expectant look. She took her first step forward, and he knew it was okay to head into the closet. So, with her right behind him, he stepped in, a person on the outside closing the door, and engulfing them in darkness. It was so dark, he couldn't see what was directly in front of him. And it was Felicity, so he wanted to.

They were quiet for a long time. Oliver didn't try to speak, because he wanted her to say something first. He couldn't get a read on how she was feeling, which could literally be anything. He was sure a minute had ticked by before she finally broke that silence.

"What were the chances you pick my name?" she whispered.

He felt like he'd taken a blow to the chest. "You sound disappointed."

"I'm not disappointed," she argued, her voice louder now. "I was just hoping Cooper would draw my name."

Oliver clenched his jaw, an unknown fire searing through his veins. "Right, so that you could make out with Cooper for seven minutes."

He heard her chuckle, clearly oblivious to his anger. "Among other things," she said cheekily.

Yeah, he did not want to spend his time alone with Felicity for seven minutes talking about Cooper. Oliver needed to get down to business here. In the dark, his brain seemed to care a whole lot less about thinking, and more about acting.

"Well, why don't you kiss me instead?" he suggested lamely. "We have nothing better to do."

She laughed, amused by him. "Nice try, Oliver."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" he prompted, trying to hide his frustration that kissing him sounded so ridiculous to her.

"Talk?" she offered, and then it was his turn to laugh.

"I'm going to look like such a loser if I leave looking like I was here by myself for seven minutes."

"Okay, I won't kiss you," she started, and her hands were suddenly on his shoulders, "but I can make it look like I did."

"What-" he tried, being cut off by pressure on his lips. He pulled back, eyebrows furrowed. "What the hell was that?"

Felicity giggled. "Lipstick," she answered, reaching for him again.

"You did not just put lipstick on me," he said, and he felt her head land on his shoulder as she tried to stifle her giggles. "Felicity!"

"Oliver, if you're wearing my lipstick, it will look like you just took it off my lips with your own," she explained, her laughs ending with his snap.

He was still reluctant about it, but saw that her explanation made sense. "Fine, but not too much, okay? And no one ever finds out about this."

"Oh, come on, Oliver," she teased, gently reapplying the lipstick. "I think this might just be your color."

"Felicity!" he exclaimed again, but this time, she didn't try to hide her humor.

She started laughing at his growl of frustration, putting the lipstick away after a few seconds. Oliver licked his lips, feeling the urge to wipe the back of his hand over his mouth and remove the foreign substance from his face. If it didn't come from Felicity's lips directly, then it just wasn't worth it. Getting an idea, he licked his thumb, running it over what he hoped were Felicity's lips. It was really dark, so he couldn't be sure what he was touching. But he heard her gasp, and her laughs abruptly stopped, so he knew he'd guessed correctly.

Felicity staggered back, and he could practically see her eyes widen. "What are you doing?"

"Taking your lipstick off," he answered, saying it so simply, although touching her lips made his heart jump. "I can't be wearing your lipstick if it's still all over your lips."

She cleared her throat, moving back into his proximity. "Smart thinking."

He smirked, finding satisfaction in the fact that she seemed fazed by him. It was about damn time. Continuing to wipe her lipstick off with his thumb, he made sure he was being gentle with each swipe against her full lips. When he finished, he spread his thumb over his own lips, glad she couldn't see how embarrassing of a thing that was for him to do. And he didn't even know why he did it.

He was still in his own thoughts when he felt her hands land in his hair, ruffling it up. Luckily his brain started working, so he didn't have to ask her for an explanation of the obvious. Instead, he closed his eyes, wondering if she really did ruffle hair when she kissed. He shook his head to clear the thought before it consumed him, raising his own hand and bunching up her hair. She huffed in annoyance at him messing it up, but didn't stop him.

"You know, this would have been a whole lot easier if we had just made out," he grumbled, feeling her pop up the collar of his shirt.

She shrugged, and he could tell she was smiling. "Too late now."

Then, without any explanation whatsoever, he pulled her close to him by her hips, latching his lips low onto her neck. She pushed him away, and he immediately regretted doing it. He cursed whatever beast had momentarily taken over him, and made him think that doing that would be a good idea.

"What the hell was that?" she demanded, no longer trying to keep her voice down anymore.

Oliver thought fast. "I always leave hickeys, Felicity. If people are going to believe we made out in here for seven minutes, they need to see at least some sort of mark on your skin."

Yeah, that was complete bullshit. He never left hickeys. He just never felt the need to mark his territory on anyone. Well, except for Felicity, apparently. For some reason, he wanted people to know she was his. He wanted his mark on her skin, and the warning that it held for anyone who thought of doing the same to her. And he wanted to show Cooper to back the hell off.

Fuck his weird hormones and the damn confusion they caused him.

Her voice was small when she spoke again. "Fine. Just make it low enough for me to hide from my mom. The last thing I need is her interrogating me about boys."

Oliver agreed before she could change her mind, thanking every god out there for making Felicity give him the okay to do this. Slowly, he pulled her back to him, burying his face into her hair for a quick second just because it always smelled so good. Then, he picked a spot near the end of her collarbone, closing his lips around the skin. He sucked down, tracing his tongue over her smooth skin.

She tasted like coconut. Felicity leaned into his touch, a soft moan escaping her lips. One of her hands planted itself in his hair, tugging lightly at it. Encouraged, he sucked harder, feeling her arch in his arms. He moved closer into her, loving how she fit against him. Subtly, and beyond even his own control, he began to slide a hand along her side, attempting to feel her in a way he'd shamefully dreamed about.

The door opened suddenly, basking them in light. Felicity immediately jumped away from his grasp, blushing profusely. The guys hollered at Oliver while the girls rolled their eyes in obvious jealousy of Felicity. Oliver just looked at Felicity, trying hard not to smirk at the red spot just above the opening of her shirt. She was looking at her friends, who were already moving towards her side. They took her off to another part of the party, leaving the people who were still playing the game. Oliver was tempted to go after them, just to check and see how Felicity was feeling.

Catching a glimpse of her smile is what stopped him.

He couldn't help but wonder if she'd liked it. And if she had, then he was so, _so_ screwed.

Because he had liked it, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review!! :)


	4. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity share a very important night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter so many of you have requested I write. Hopefully I did it justice. Enjoy!

"Oliver, where are we going?"

"Felicity, just trust me."

Oliver guided Felicity over the wide expanse of grass, chuckling at the blindfold that prevented her from seeing where she was going. He liked when she was in his control. Not only did it show how much she trusted him, but it was also a nice change than from the control she had over him most of the time. He paused suddenly, tightening his grip on her shoulders to get her to do the same.

"Okay, we're here," he announced, untying the fabric from around her eyes.

She opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings, before furrowing her brows. "Oliver, are we in your backyard?"

"Yes."

She turned to face him. "But it felt like we were walking for forever."

"I know. I may have led you in a few circles. I needed to throw you off," he explained.

"I already had no clue where we were heading. And trust me, your backyard was the last place I was thinking of when you said you had a romantic date planned."

Oliver sighed. "Yeah, I know. But the restaurant I wanted to take you to was rented out for some bachelorette party, and my parents are out of town, which meant that we could be alone here without them disturbing us."

Felicity smiled at that, looking past him at the blanket he'd spread out, and the picnic basket that contained all of her favorite food. She stepped closer to him, taking his hand, and looking into his eyes.

"All alone, huh?" she repeated, making his breath catch.

Before he could even respond, she was moving away from him, taking a seat on the blanket. He cleared his throat, sitting down across from her, and watching as she emptied out the contents of the basket.

After serving each other portions of the food, they sat and ate, making small talk until they finished eating. As the night continued on, somehow, Felicity ended up with her head against Oliver's front as he leaned back onto his hands. It was already dark outside, and gazing up at the stars had become something they normally did whenever she didn't want her mom to know he was over, and they would lay down on her balcony.

"Which star is that?" she mindlessly asked, lazily tracing her finger along his arm.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "I have no idea. I'm not as smart as all those guys in the Astronomy Club."

She looked up at him. "You're better than anyone else."

Leaning forward, she brushed her lips against his, making him forget all about upholding his balance. He fell back onto the blanket, taking her with him. He'd thought that would have stopped the kiss, but it only deepened it, making her press into him harder. His mind started to go hazy, and he slowly gave into her, reminded once again that he was back under her control.

Her hand slipped underneath his shirt, taking the first couple buttons with it. It came to a rest on his neck, where her nails began to scrape lightly against the small hairs at his nape. Groaning, he thrust his tongue against hers, sliding his hand up along the length of her leg where it remained at the top of her thigh.

They'd gotten here before - and _so_ much further - but it always reached this point where they stopped. Oliver knew better than to try anything, because he respected Felicity more than that. However, that didn't stop her from demanding he remove his shirt on occasion when they made out. She kind of had a thing for his abs.

He chuckled to himself as a memory of her asking to see his abs for the first time entered his mind. She'd been so adorable about it, he couldn't help but grin. But he realized that instead of thinking about something she'd done years ago, he should be focused on what was happening now.

Lightly, he squeezed his hand around her thigh, moving his lips faster to keep up with her. She was smiling into the kiss, applying pressure to the back of his head so that they could only kiss deeper. Although they were always engaged in heated make out sessions, something about this felt different.

Felicity's hands started traveling down the length of his body, stopping right over the front of his jeans. Her fingers ran over the button of them, attempting to undo it. He pulled back, startled by the clear intent in her movements, even though they'd done far more intimate things than this. Only this time, they were in a serious relationship, and they were supposed to be taking things slow.

"Whoa, Felicity," he said, looking into her eyes. "What are...?"

She blinked at him in the dark, her eyes soft and so intense. "Oliver, I've been thinking that... maybe it's time."

His heart stopped, and he attempted to sit up as best he could, causing her hands to fall from his lap, "Time? Time for what?"

"Oliver... We've been dating for five months now," she responded, not meeting his gaze anymore. "I want to do this. I've been wanting to do this for a while now. I want to be closer to you, and I just thought you'd want the same."

He took her hand in his own. "Felicity, of course I want this. It's just- Well, are you sure? I don't want you to regret this, which is why I've never pressured you to do this before."

"That's just another reason why I know I'm ready. If there was anyone I'd ever want to do this with, it's you. You are everything to me, Oliver. And I want this."

He looked deep into her eyes, searching for any sign that she might change her mind.

He didn't find any.

"Okay, let's do this," he agreed, smiling. "Do you want to go inside?"

She shook her head. "No, let's stay right here. It's so beautiful out, and making love with you under the stars sounds just about as romantic as it can get."

He didn't need to say that he agreed with her for her to know that he did. Instead, he sighed, giving her a gentle smile. "We're really going to do this, aren't we?"

"Yeah," she whispered, leaning in, "we are."

And he let himself fall onto his back again, keeping his hands on her face as she worked on getting the remaining buttons of his shirt undone. She'd unbuttoned so many of his shirts before, that he knew she could do it blindly at this point. That's why he didn't pull away from her as they kissed, loving the simple feeling of their lips on one another.

When his shirt was finally parted, he sat up to remove it, tossing it carelessly off to the side. Felicity took his moment of distraction to remove her own shirt as well, making his breath catch at the creaminess of her skin underneath the moonlight. He would have commented on it, if she hadn't already been reaching for the zipper of his pants.

"We're really not taking our time with this, are we?" he asked, causing her to let out a humorous chuckle.

"I don't think you truly understand how long I've been wanting to do this."

He shrugged in response, realizing that she had a point. If she'd even been considering having sex with him for half as long as he'd been imagining it with her, then he more than understood the urgency in her movements. It was just hard for him to grasp how desirable Felicity found him, when she was practically a goddess in his eyes.

Her fingers got his jeans undone, so he quickly shimmied out of them, throwing them right next to his shirt. Now he leaned back in only his boxers, while Felicity was still fully dressed except for her missing shirt. Before she could remove anymore of her clothing herself, Oliver stepped up, taking charge of the situation now. And she let him.

"Come here," he whispered, his fingers already finding the zipper along the side of her wavy skirt.

As he dragged it down, he stared into her eyes, breathing the same air as her. She quickly slid it down her legs, just adding onto the pile of clothes he'd formed. Oliver couldn't help but glance down at her, his throat tightening as he saw her in only her bra and underwear. He was the only person to ever see so much of Felicity, and that gave him a feeling he couldn't even begin to process at the moment.

The next moment is what really stopped his heart though, when she unhooked her bra and showed him just what he'd been dreaming about ever since he hit puberty. His throat constricted in amazement as he stared, feeling this overwhelming need to just _worship_ her.

Slowly, he lowered himself, starting to kiss his way up her legs, making a trail with his lips that had her shivering. He knew what she was thinking about when they locked eyes from where he was placed between her legs. She was remembering that time in his bedroom all those months ago, when he'd tasted her for the first and only time, not stopping until she was a trembling mess.

Hooking his fingers around her panties, he brought them down, savoring the sight in front of him. His gaze traveled past her heaving chest, and landed on Felicity's face, where she was gnawing on her lower lip in anticipation. He bit back his groan, unable to waste another second not being between her thighs.

His lips landed on her, and she bowed in submission, her back arching as she cried out his name. His head was immediately swarmed with dizzying thoughts as the memories from last time flooded him. Things had been so much different then. He'd just been going off of instinct.

But now, just like when it came to kissing her, he knew exactly what to do. He knew what she liked from the last time - knowledge he never let slip his mind- and he knew what to do to make her toes curl.

"You taste so good," he murmured, running his tongue back and forth along her.

She moaned loudly, taking a fist of his hair. " _Oliver_..."

Hearing her say his name like that had his groin aching with need. He needed her so badly. His mouth only worked harder to get her off, determined in his mission to cause her pleasure. She writhed underneath him, so he placed his palms on her stomach, centering her. His tongue traced random nonsense into her, flicking and rolling at just the right time.

Her hand pressed his face deeper into her, showing him just how much she needed from him. Gladly, he obliged, sucking her clit into his mouth, paying close attention to the way that made her squeal. She was close, and he knew it.

"Please... please..." she pleaded, craving that release and making him throb with the urgency to fill her.

Oliver brought one of his hands down, entering a finger into her. She was so wet, it slid in with ease, and he had to fight back the groan that threatened to escape with the knowledge of how far he could arouse her.

With the conjoined power of his mouth and finger to stimulate her, she was pretty much done from there. It wasn't long before she was arching her back again, digging her heals into the blanket he'd laid out for them, and calling out his name. He'd be lying if the sight wasn't the most amazing thing he'd ever seen.

Kissing his way back up her body, he paused at her breasts, giving them the appreciation they deserved, if only for a few moments. There was plenty of time for him to worship every part of her later, when he wasn't on the brink of exploding before she'd even touched him. Palming her left breast, he kissed the other, switching off evenly until she caught her breath.

Then, she cupped his face, pulling his lips back up to hers. Just like the last time he'd gone down on her - and yes, he remembered; he'd gotten off several times to the memory - she didn't mind at all that she could taste herself on his lips. He had to groan because of how hot it was, and she shivered beneath him, clutching him tighter.

"You're so good at that," she said with a laugh, and he chuckled back, grinning.

"Thank you. But I still think I need more practice," he teased, watching her pupils dilate. "If you'll let me, of course."

Her hand slid off his neck and down to his boxers, reaching into them and making him hiss as she took hold of him. He'd already forgotten how it felt to be touched by her, and the feeling was even more incredible than he remembered. Her fingers wrapped around him, giving him a few smooth pumps, and making his mind spin. His head automatically lowered into her neck, his breathing picking up speed.

"I want to do very sinful things to you, Oliver Queen," she whispered right against his ear, and he swore he was going to lose it before he even got a chance to be inside of her.

"Fuck, Felicity," he grunted, feeling his rationality slip. "I need you. Please."

She nodded, joining their lips together for a brief second before muttering, "Condom."

"In my wallet," he responded, climbing off of her and stretching for his jeans.

Felicity and him had already had the discussion before about protection, and she knew damn well he carried a condom with him at all times. Not because he expected anything to happen, but just to be prepared in case it did. Oliver quickly took out the condom, tearing the wrapper, and rolling it on. Then, he positioned himself at her entrance, looking down into her eyes.

Suddenly, it all became a little too real. The importance of this moment weighed down on him, and he had to take a second to breathe, to accept that what was happening was actually happening. Felicity seemed to be doing the same, because underneath all of that desire and hope she held in her eyes, Oliver could see how nervous she was.

"Hey," he murmured, reaching to frame her face with his hand. "We don't have to do this if you're not ready. You can stop me right now. I won't be mad, I promise."

She shook her head, smiling up at him. "No, I'm more sure of this than anything else. I want this, Oliver. And I want it with you."

"Okay," he told her, giving her a small smile. "I'll go slow. I'll be as gentle as possible, alright?"

Nodding, she placed a hand on his face, giving him that wordless permission to carry on with what he was doing, and share something so sacred with her. He swallowed, preparing himself for what was to come, and reminding himself that her comfort was more important than his pleasure.

Then, slowly, he began to enter her, holding his breath. Felicity's hands flew to his back, getting a strong grip on him. They locked eyes, staying anchored to each other and everything this moment stood for. And it wasn't until Oliver was fully inside of her and the hardest part was over, did he finally breathe easy, closing his eyes as he attempted to regain his composure.

"You okay?" he asked, for what was probably the hundredth time.

Felicity gave him a long kiss, which practically answered that question for him. "I'm more than okay, Oliver. You can move now. Come on, I want to feel you."

Oliver clenched his jaw, trying not to think too hard about those words, because they were getting to him almost as much as the fact that Felicity was so tight and warm around him, and all he could see and feel was her. With caution, he began small thrusts into her, gaining speed the less she seemed to be bothered by the pain.

It wasn't long before she was clutching his back for a good reason, writhing underneath him in pleasure. It was all getting to his head, making him feel dizzy with the overwhelming pleasure he was experiencing. Nothing could ever prepare him for how amazing this felt, and he was sure the fact that it was Felicity who he was experiencing this with was what made it so mind-blowing.

Oliver wasn't sure he was going to last much longer. She just felt too good, and he'd already been dying from the moment she started kissing him. Felicity must have sensed that he was hanging on for dear life, because she grabbed his face, holding it in her light touch.

"Let go, Oliver," she told him, pecking his lips. "I already got my pleasure tonight. You made sure of that."

He let out a breathy laugh at that, which she reflected. "Felicity..."

"Oliver, let go," she repeated. "Please."

He grit his teeth, deciding that it was okay if he couldn't last another second. With a few more sure thrusts, he buried his face into Felicity's neck, letting all of time stop as he met his release. Felicity ran her fingers through his hair while he caught his breath, pressing her lips to his temple occasionally.

"Wow," he breathed, pulling out of her and quickly discarding the condom before flopping onto his back and pulling her onto his chest.

"Was it everything you expected it to be?" she questioned, smiling up at him.

He shook his head. "It was so much more than that, Felicity. You are amazing. I love you."

"I love you, too." She suddenly shivered, and he looked at her. "We should probably get dressed and go inside now. It's starting to get cold outside."

Oliver sat up, handing her all of her clothes first. Then he dressed himself, packing up the items he'd laid out for their picnic that ended up being so much more. When she was fully dressed, she folded up the blanket, and they walked back to the mansion hand in hand. They went straight into his room, when they cuddled up together under his blankets while watching something on TV that Oliver let Felicity pick out.

They fell asleep like that together, completely spent from their important night. That is, until Felicity woke up from hearing her phone ring for the sixth time, and realized she was expected home hours ago. She'd left Oliver in a rush of short kisses and dazed confusion from his sleepy state.

Oliver got a call from Felicity the next day, letting him know she was grounded for getting home so late, but she immediately assured him that it was totally worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts!! :)


	5. The Wallet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity goes through Oliver's wallet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter! I made a small reference in it to basically what this chapter is about. This is supposed to take place while they're about 14 years old. Enjoy!

"Do you keep a condom in your wallet?"

Oliver sat up, furrowing his brows at her. "What?"

Felicity rolled her eyes as if repeating herself was such a big deal, setting down the magazine she'd been paging through. "There's an article in here that says that most guys carry condoms in their wallets once they start high school, and I was just wondering if you were one of those people."

"When are you going to stop reading those stupid magazines, Felicity?" Oliver asked, laying down, and focusing back on the game he was watching.

"Why can't you just answer the question?" she returned, but he ignored her, refusing to give in to her strange questions, for the very good chance that she'd get the idea that she could continue to badger him with them. "Oliver!"

Also, ignoring her was amusing for him. She stomped her foot and got sort of red in the face, which he found all too adorable. But he'd never admit that. He wasn't supposed to find anything about her adorable.

While he was lost in thought about how the last time he'd annoyed her, she'd crossed her arms over her chest and groaned into her hands about how dumb he was, Felicity had climbed onto his bed, reaching for his jeans. It wasn't until he felt her hands pull out his wallet did he realize what was happening, and attempted to stop her.

"Hey!"

"Sometimes, you just have to find out these things for yourself," she muttered, scooting away from him so that he couldn't just swipe his wallet back from her.

He got up, reaching for his wallet, but she was faster than him, and he missed. "Felicity, give that back."

"You had your chance to give me an answer, Oliver," she reminded him. "You've left me with no choice."

She parted his wallet, and he felt his heart stop, racing around to the other side of the bed to stop her. She caught his movements, and quickly moved away, letting out a small shriek. He tried to catch her, but she was too fast for him, and was on the other side of the bed before he knew it. Frustrated, he rushed after her, wanting nothing else but to keep her from looking in his wallet.

They continued to run around his room for what felt like an eternity, before he was just about to grab hold of her, preventing her from seeing what he kept inside of his wallet; what he carried with him at all times. But before he could do that, he stumbled over his own two feet, landing onto his floor and knowing it was all over. He turned onto his back, watching as Felicity smiled in triumph, opening up his wallet.

He watched in horror as she pulled back his money, spotting what he kept hidden behind it. The smile on her face fell off, and her brows knit together in confusion as he cursed himself for keeping something so stupid. Getting to his feet, he finally caught her, snatching his wallet from her with ease.

"I told you not to go through my wallet," he muttered, putting everything back just the way it had been.

"Oliver," she started, but he avoided looking at her. "Oliver, why... why do you have a picture of me in your wallet?"

His face felt like it was on fire once she said it out loud, because saying it out loud made it seem more real to him. It was as though this was no longer a secret of his, some guilty pleasure he had from carrying around a picture of the girl he shared nothing more than friendship with. God, he couldn't give her answer. He couldn't even look at her.

"Oliver," she said again, and he knew there was no use in ignoring her this time.

"Because... because I like to think that you're with me, even when you aren't," he answered honestly, gritting his teeth in spite of himself. "You don't have to make a big deal out of it. I'll take it out."

"No," she blurted, placing a hand on his shoulder that made him feel icky. "No, please don't. I like that you keep that with you."

Oliver finally looked at her since she discovered the picture, and he got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tended to get the same feeling whenever it was impossible for him to deny how highly he thought of his best friend. A quick knock on his door saved him from doing something stupid, which he was more than thankful for.

"Felicity, sweetie, we're leaving now. Tell Oliver goodbye, and meet me downstairs!" Donna Smoak yelled through the door.

"Bye," Felicity whispered, when Oliver didn't say anything else to her.

She got down from his bed, grabbing her bag, and heading for his door. He clenched his jaw, turning around to see her with her hand on the doorknob.

"Wait," he called out, and she froze, turning to look at him. "To answer your question, yes, I do carry a condom in my wallet."

He pulled it out from one of the pockets, showing her to prove it. She just stared at him, and he stared back, knowing that whatever had happened tonight wasn't going to affect them. She was going to get over it and realize how little of a deal him carrying a picture of her around really was, and he was going to remember why he could never like her in any sort of romantic way.

The only thing he was confused about, was why he was happy she found the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts! :)


	6. The First Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Felicity have their first major fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing reviews of encouragement. This chapter is a prompt I've gotten a few times.

Oliver walked through the front door of the party, instantly being called over by a group of his buddies. He approached them with a grin, slapping hands with a few before someone was setting a drink into his grasp. He took a sip, paying no mind to whoever the random stranger who'd given it to him was, and instead focused on the burning sensation in his throat as he swallowed it down.

He wasn't a big drinker, but Tommy's parties always demanded he get a little wasted. He hadn't gotten drunk since him and Felicity started dating, but he was avoiding her at the moment, so if that didn't call for a few drinks, then he didn't know what did.

"Do my eyes deceive me, or did you actually come here alone?" his friend, Max, asked.

Oliver tried to smile, but he hated the idea of being without Felicity, despite his tendency to be doing just that as of recently. "Yeah, I didn't tell her about the party or that I was going to be here."

"Looking to try out something a little different?" Max joked, though Oliver knew he was being serious to some degree. "Getting tired of the same old?"

That, Oliver couldn't just let slide by. He took a large swig of his drink to keep from punching him in the face, nearly crushing the cup in his hand. His body burned, anger sending the blood rushing through his veins at the very idea of even _considering_ cheating on Felicity. He didn't appreciate people joking about it either. There was no one else he could ever want as this point, which made him drink again for a whole different reason this time.

"So where is your girlfriend, Ollie?" another one of his friends questioned.

Oliver shrugged, trying to play it off as if he didn't care about her whereabouts. "Probably at home, studying or something. She's really smart." He smiled to himself, looking down. "Felicity... she's... she's just really smart."

"If that's what you consider studying, then I'm really smart too," Max laughed, and Oliver turned around to see what he was looking at, his eyes landing on Felicity, who stood in the corner of the room, drinking with a few of her friends.

Oliver felt his jaw drop a little, surprise filling him. He had no clue that she was going to be there. She never even told him she was interested in going. It made sense that she'd be invited, considering how Tommy invited her to every party he threw. But she always asked him if he was going to be there first. _Always_.

"What's wrong? Your girlfriend didn't tell you she was looking for a night of her own fun?" Max said, and Oliver immediately gripped a fistful of his shirt, staring into his eyes with menace.

"Say one more remark about my relationship with Felicity, and I'll destroy you," he promised, only releasing his grip when Max nodded profusely in understanding.

"Whoa, man. Calm down," someone advised, but Oliver didn't even care enough to find out who.

He started making his way towards where Felicity stood, her head thrown back in laughter. He paused a moment to appreciate how beautiful she was, feeling his breath quicken at just the sight of her. It had been days since he'd last seen her, and that was his own damn fault. Still, it was refreshing to drink her all in again. She was absolutely stunning.

She locked eyes with him from across the room, and the laughter immediately left her face. She looked almost surprised to see him there, even though it was his best friend's house. Then he saw her excusing herself from the conversation she was engaged in, and his mind instantly went into panic mode. He couldn't bring himself to remember why he thought it would be a good idea to try to approach her, and started to find a way out of there as soon as possible.

There was a cluster of people surrounding the keg, and Oliver made his way towards them, risking a glance over his shoulder to see that Felicity was still heading his way. Some random stranger threw an arm over his shoulder, and Oliver brushed him off, finally pushing his way through the other end of the crowd. He saw the staircase that led to a more quieter part of the house, thinking he could just hide out there until Felicity assumed he'd gone home.

Making a dash for the stairs, he climbed them two at a time, only stopping to relax once he'd reached the top. Then, he started wandering down the long hallway of locked bedrooms, trying to find one that was open. He was about ready to give up, when one of the guest bedrooms at the very end of the hallway opened as he turned the knob.

He almost cracked a smile in success, pushing his way inside. There was thankfully no one occupying the room, so he shut it with a gentle click, making his way towards the bed. The Merlyns always had the softest linens, and it was nice to just hang out in a peaceful environment for a few minutes. With the door closed, it was too easy to pretend the muffled noise of people partying downstairs didn't exist at all.

He sat down on the bed, hanging his head and closing his eyes. He let his mind begin to drift off, his breathing slowing down as he attempted to forget all of his current troubles. There was a noise from the other side of the room, but he didn't pay it any attention. All he wanted to do was rest.

"Do you want to break up with me?"

He opened his eyes, recognizing her voice instantly. Felicity was standing by the door of the room, her hand on the knob to either open it the rest of the way, or close it shut behind her. Oliver stood up, feeling his heart stop and race at the same time. His throat suddenly seemed full of something, almost as though there was something blocking his airway.

He couldn't speak.

Felicity's eyes were watering, and her voice had sounded shaky when she'd asked him that ridiculous question. He knew how she must be feeling, what she must be thinking. They hadn't had any issues since they'd started dating. Then out of nowhere, he started acting distant and avoiding her as much as possible. He knew how it looked, and he'd be thinking the same thing had the roles been reversed.

But that wasn't the case.

"Oliver."

He broke his gaze from hers, clenching his jaw as she let the door click shut behind her. There was no backing away from this, no more avoiding her. He had to deal with this right now, or else he was going to lose her forever.

"Felicity..."

That's all he could say? Really? He loathed himself.

"If you want to end this, then you're going to have to say it. I'm not going to do it for you. If you don't love me anymore, then you're going to need to tell me because-" she suddenly choked on a sob, and his eyes flashed back up to her face, his lungs taking in a huge mount of air. "-because I won't believe it until you say it."

Beyond his own control, he was removing the space between them, bringing his body flush against hers. He cupped her face his his hands, shaking his head back and forth in an effort to portray to her just how wrong she was. He didn't stop loving her. That wasn't possible.

"No," he said, shaking his head still. "No. No. _No_."

"You have to," she whispered, tears running down her face even as he saw how she tried to fight them. "You have to say it, Oliver. Please. Say you don't love me. Say it."

"No!" he exclaimed, and now his eyes were burning.

She flinched, trying to step away from him, but he couldn't let her. He had to explain. He needed to find the words to explain why he'd been avoiding her recently. He needed to make her understand.

"Felicity, don't for a second think that I've stopped loving you," he told her, looking straight into her eyes. "Please, don't."

She swallowed. "Then what is it?"

He sighed, dropping his hands from her face, and pacing a few steps away from her. "You're really smart, Felicity. You know that. I know that. The entire world knows that. And you're destined for great things. You're going to MIT, and you're going to kick more ass than any other student there, and then you're going to save the world with your intelligence."

He stopped talking and she looked at him, her brows furrowed. "So? What does this have to do with you splitting every time you see me? Or you dodging my phone calls or ignoring my texts?"

"Because you're going places, Felicity! And I'm not, okay? I'm holding you back! Don't you see it?" he asked, desperately trying to make her understand now. "You are _so_ much better off without me."

"That's not true," she denied. "You make me happy. You make me want to accomplish things. You inspire me, Oliver. You-"

"Stop," he interrupted. "Don't say things like that. You don't understand. You're not thinking about this clearly. You're not... You're not understanding."

She stayed silent for a few seconds before murmuring, "So, do you think you'll just stop feeling this way towards me? Do you think that your love for me will go away?"

He shook his head vigorously. "Felicity, you freaking _own_ me," he stated, closing the gap between them once again. "I love you so much, it scares me. Because all I can ever think about is my future with you and all the things I want for us. All I can ever do is imagine marrying you, and starting a family with you, and living out the rest of my life with you by my side. But that can't happen."

"And why not?"

He shook his head, folding his lips together. "Because you're going to do great things with your life, and you need someone who's going to do great things alongside you. And I am just not that guy. I've never been that guy."

"Oliver-"

"So that's why I've been avoiding you. We have a few months left of our senior year, and then we're going to do our own things. And it's just easier if I start distancing myself now, before it's too hard for me to do it later on. This is going to destroy me, I know it. But it needs to happen. It just has to, Felicity."

She nodded, her gaze flicking back to his after a few seconds. "So, you just made this decision on your own? You just woke up and decided that you weren't good enough for me? Just decided that you weren't going to be in a relationship with me anymore? Is that it?"

Oliver swallowed, at a loss for words. "Felicity..."

"Well, I have news for you, Oliver. This is a _relationship_. We make decisions _together_. You don't just go off and decide that you're not enough for me! You talk to me about it first. You tell me how you feel, so that way I'm not left in the dark, wondering what the hell I did so wrong that you couldn't even look at me anymore."

"So what, Felicity? What exactly would you have done so differently that wouldn't have brought us to this exact same moment? What would you have said?"

She looked at him incredulously. "Oliver, stop acting like you're a worthless waste of space. You're not! You are the greatest person I've ever known. And yeah, I know that loving you the way that I do is scary, and I know that the way you love me back freaks you out just as much. But we're in this together. I am not abandoning you because you don't see the potential and greatness I see in you every day. Alright?"

He stared at her, a mixture of emotions working their way through him. He didn't know what to do or say. She wasn't going to leave him behind. She wasn't going to admit that she was better off without him. She wasn't going to agree that ending things now was the best solution. She was going to stay... _with him_.

Suddenly, he crushed her to his chest, wrapping his arms around her so tight, he could feel the air get knocked from her lungs. But she didn't push him away, or tell him to loosen up. She only hugged him back just as hard, breathing him in the way he was doing to her. It felt as though they'd been apart for decades, and all he wanted to do was catch up.

"I love you," he said, moving his hand into her hair, tugging it in his grasp as he lusted to get closer to her.

She looked up at him clenching his shirt in her fists. "I love you too. I love you, Oliver, and we'll figure this all out. We'll talk about this. We'll plan out our futures together. This is all going to work out, okay?"

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes in relief. "Okay, Felicity. Okay."

He brought his lips down to hers, sinking into her, feeling his own body begin to relax as she kissed him back. He was reminded once again of why he'd freaked out the way he had about the idea of her leaving him behind. It was because of this. Of the way something as simple as kissing her made his entire universe align. He loved her with everything inside of him, and that was so dangerous.

Her tongue brushed against his, and he groaned, stepping forward until she was backed up into the wall. He had her cornered there, his body towering over hers just the way he knew she liked it. After several months of them getting to know each other in every sense, he was quite familiar with her sexual preferences.

She reached down, undoing his jeans and sticking her hands down his pants. He pulled away, panting. Yeah, she definitely knew his sexual preferences just as well. She'd done nothing more but touch him, and he was already about to burst.

"You really want to do this?" he asked, looking down into her darkened eyes. "In Tommy's house?"

She bit her bottom lip as she giggled at his exasperated expression, her hand never seizing to keep moving against him. "It wouldn't be the first time people hooked up at his place. I mean, I'm sure he's very aware of what occurs at these parties of his."

Oliver nodded, not needing more convincing than that. "You are very, very right, Felicity Smoak."

She smiled at him, rejoining their lips as he slid his hands under her shirt. They were both more than comfortable with each other and each other's bodies. They touched each other wherever they liked and it was no longer something that called for any sort of hesitation or embarrassment. His hands knew exactly the route to go, moving to cup Felicity through her bra, feeling her soft breasts through the thin cotton.

Her nipples were already hardened and he flicked his fingers over them through the material, making her sigh into his mouth. The noise had him tightening almost painfully, and he couldn't think of a good reason as to why they still had their clothes on. Quickly, he lifted her shirt off, discarding his own as well. His arm banded around her back, making her arch into him as his chest rubbed against her peaked nipples.

"See what happens when you communicate, Oliver?" she breathed, tightening her hold on his cock, and making him groan deep in his chest. "You get sex."

His breath was escaping in heavy gasps as he loosened his hold on her, watching as she dropped to her knees, ridding him of his pants. His boxers were quick to follow, and he knew there was no point in leaving them on as much as she did.

Now with him completely in the nude, she had an easier time working him up, moving her hand along him in a tight fist. He sucked in air every time she tightened her hand a little more at the head of his cock, lifting her up after he was sure there would be no lasting from him if she kept going.

"You are going to kill me, Felicity," he breathed out, smiling at her.

She grinned back, unhooking her bra, and making his mouth go dry like it always did whenever he was looking at her and her glorious body. Immediately, he was lavishing her skin with kisses, lining the column of her throat with small nips and licks, before indulging in her breasts. She started moaning as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, fully aware of what each suck and squeeze was doing to her.

"Who's doing the killing now?" she panted, running her hands through his hair.

He chuckled, pulling back to kiss her once again. His fingers found the button of her jeans, undoing it and then waiting for her to step out of them. Without him requesting it, she removed her panties as well, leaving them both naked while they ravished each other with their gazes.

"Communication is good," Oliver muttered, right before pressing his body against hers, moving his lips against hers despite her giggling.

He lightly brought her down onto the mattress, making sure they were both underneath the covers first. Then, he reached into the nightstand by the bed, knowing that there would be condoms in there from the many times Tommy had told him he kept condoms in each bedroom of the mansion just in case he ever needed them. Oliver had never been more grateful for his friend's idea until that very moment.

Felicity began kissing his neck as he strained over to find the box of condoms, and he felt his eyes roll to the back of head at the spot she'd found after only a few of their make out sessions, which drove him crazy. He knew it was one of her proudest discoveries, because she'd told him plenty of times before of how hot she thought his reaction to her paying it special attention was.

His hand finally made contact with a condom, which he eagerly pulled out, cursing himself for how little he could control himself when it came to Felicity. She had him under her complete control, and she knew it.

"You don't want me to last long, do you?" he asked, and she smiled innocently, taking the condom from him, and rolling it onto his painfully hard cock.

Even that felt amazing, and she held him in her hand, leading him straight for where she needed him the most. He entered her slowly, though she was soaked with her desire for him. Yet another thing that was making him want to just explode already. Then, he started moving in and out of her in faster strides, until the sound of them moving together filled the room.

She moaned right into his ear, clutching his back, matching her hips with his own. He peppered her face with kisses, the feel of her surrounding him never enough to get old. He would never grow tired of that feeling, and he knew it. It was abnormal, how amazingly they fit together. Something told him from the very first moment they'd done this, that he would never experience this type of feeling with anyone but her.

After she came, he was quick to follow, making sure to clean them both up before joining her back in bed. Then, he wrapped his arms tightly around her, smiling as she intertwined their fingers together. They were silent for several minutes, just breathing in one another. Then, Felicity spoke up, her voice soothing to him.

"Oliver, I think we just had our first major fight," she observed.

He thought about it for a moment, remembering how any disputes they'd had in the past had been minor, little things that they'd gotten over in no time. This was actually a serious issue that he'd dragged on for weeks before they finally hashed it all out. He nodded his head, realizing that she was right. They'd actually had their first major fight since they'd first decided to start dating.

"I think we handled it pretty well," he admitted. "For it to be our first fight, I mean."

She laughed. "Yeah, me too. And the sex was _so_ much better after not having it for a couple weeks."

"Hey!" Oliver responded, acting offended. "I think the sex is always pretty good, considering how you respond to it."

"Well that's-"

Felicity was cut off by the intrusion of two people stumbling into the room. Oliver immediately sat up, making sure Felicity was covered from anyone's eyes.

"This room is occupied," he bit out, and the two people who'd walked in suddenly realized they weren't alone, erupting into giggles.

Clearly they were both drunk, and they apologized before leaving the room. Oliver stood up after they left, locking the door to avoid any more intrusions. He started redressing, handing Felicity her clothes as well. She sat up, hugging the blankets to her chest.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go get something to eat. Are you hungry? We can stop by that burger place you love," he offered, feeling the need to explain after the confused look she gave him. "I just don't want to be here, with a bunch of drunk morons. I want to go somewhere quiet with you. Somewhere we can be alone at and just... hang out."

"Okay," she agreed, smiling. "We can go wherever you want."

Oliver smiled at her as they dressed, leaning down to kiss her when they were both done. Then, he glanced back at the bed that showed clear signs of activity, opening the door to the room with a grimace.

"If Tommy asks, we never had sex at his house," he said, looking down at Felicity.

She nodded. "Fine by me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! And feel free to leave any prompts you have. I've never left that in my notes before, but I always meant to. Thanks! :)


	7. Jealousy Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver gets jealous and has to decide how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful reviews! A prompt from KK1986 suggested that I write about Felicity handling Oliver getting hit on. It made me think about how I never really got the chance to explore Oliver's jealous side like I could have for this fic, and so I've made two separate chapters. This one will show Oliver's jealousy, and the next one will show Felicity's.

Felicity finished telling her joke, and the guys erupted in laughter, making her beam in success. Oliver smiled down at her, loving how she could get a group of his idiot friends to laugh. He didn't need their approval in order to date her, but it definitely was nice to know that they liked her. Then again, who didn't like her? Oliver was convinced she was the greatest thing in the world.

"How long have you guys been here?" Tommy asked, suddenly entering their group and addressing his question towards Oliver and Felicity. It was the first time they'd seen him all night. "I was just checking to make sure there was enough booze."

"You seem to have that problem under control," Oliver observed, glancing at the several bottles of liquor scattered throughout the room. "We got here about half an hour ago. We sort of just figured you'd be busy with something, so we didn't go looking for you."

"Laurel just texted me to come out back," Felicity said, looking up at Oliver. "See you in a bit?"

"Yeah," he replied, leaning down to kiss her. "Have fun."

He watched her go, a small smile on his face. Tommy snickered at him humorously, waving a hand out in front of his eyes to catch his attention again. Oliver glanced over to his friend, knowing that Tommy was about to tease him for the way Felicity made him just like he always did.

"You're so whipped," he laughed, giving Oliver a smirk.

"Do you have to say that every time you see me with Felicity?"

Tommy shrugged. "Hey, you said that to me every chance you got when I first started going out with Laurel," he reminded him.

"Yeah, but Felicity and I aren't just going out. We've been together for months now."

"You know, Austin thinks he has a shot at her," Tommy revealed, and Oliver stared at him, confused.

Austin was one of the guys who was known for getting a lot of girls. As long as Oliver had known him, they'd shared nothing more than brief conversations about cars or sports or the intensity of Tommy's parties. He wouldn't call him a friend, and the only reason he never had a problem with him was because he never once tried to get at Felicity.

"What do you mean he thinks he has a shot at her?" Oliver questioned, wondering if he was just overreacting to something that Tommy didn't really mean for it to sound like.

Tommy glanced around, shifting so that the other guys who weren't even paying attention to their conversation were no longer in the group. "The other day, we were picking up the beer for the party, and he was talking to some of the guys. He asked if you were still seeing Felicity, and they told him you were. Then he said that she was hot and he bet he could get at her."

Oliver clenched his fists, unsure of how to actually react because he'd never encountered something like that since he started dating Felicity. When he'd been jealous over Cooper, it had been different. They weren't together yet, and he had no reason to act upon it. But now him and Felicity were in a serious relationship, and this guy was not someone anyone wanted around their girlfriend.

"Did he say he was planning on doing anything?" Oliver asked.

Tommy shook his head. "I don't think he's actually going to do anything. I mean, I think he was just being all talk. You know, trying to sound cool. I wasn't going to bring it up, but you reminded me that I'd want someone to tell me if someone was talking about Laurel like that."

"Thanks for telling me, man," Oliver murmured, thinking to himself.

"What are you going to do?"

"Honestly? I don't know," he admitted. "I don't think I should really do anything about it unless Austin actually hits on her. And even if he does, I'm not sure how to react. I'm torn between punching him in the face, or just telling him to back the hell off."

"You gonna tell Felicity about it?"

Oliver shook his head. "No, I don't think that'll help anyone."

"Well I got your back no matter what you decide to do. I'd probably kill him if he ever said anything like that about Laurel," Tommy confessed. "Then again, Laurel would probably kill him for saying anything about her before I even found out."

They laughed about it, recognizing how strong their girlfriends were. Oliver knew that Felicity could take care of herself. If Austin tried to make a move on her, there was no way she was going to let it slide. She was happy with him, and some asshole with a boundary issue wasn't about to ruin that. He also thought that it shouldn't be Felicity's issue, if it ever came down to that. 

Oliver's eyes drifted over to behind Tommy, where he had a clear view of his friend's backyard. Directly within his line of vision was Austin, who was currently speaking to Felicity, and definitely standing way too close.

"What the hell?"

One second he was standing in that living room, chatting with Tommy, and the next, he was in the back, out for blood. Felicity saw him approaching before anyone else did, and smiled at him. Oliver didn't even have time to calm down before he was shoving Austin down, which really showed how angry he was considering Austin's size. That guy was built.

"Whoa, Oliver," Tommy said, right at his side like he'd said he would be, draping a hand over his chest to hold him back.

Felicity stared at him, her eyes wide. "What's the matter with you?"

Austin stood up from the ground, wiping his palms on his jeans. "What the hell is your problem, Queen?"

"My problem is you telling half the guys here that you were going to fuck my girlfriend, that's what my problem is," Oliver spat, attempting to break free from Tommy's hold.

"What?" Felicity asked, furrowing her brows in disgust at where Austin stood, a snicker on his face.

"Relax, man. That's how all the guys talk," Austin said, grinning now. "Your girlfriend is hot. You're gonna have to learn to get used to guys wanting to do stuff to her. The fact that you felt the need to shove me down just for talking to her really shows how insecure you are though."

"I am not insecure," Oliver snapped, and Tommy finally lost his grip on him, sending him hurtling toward Austin who never saw the punch coming.

People were surrounding them now, gasping as Austin fell to the ground again, this time clutching his jaw. Oliver would have regretted doing that if it were under any other circumstances. But he couldn't just stand there and let some dickhead say vulgar and crass things about Felicity while she stood there listening. There was no way in hell he was going to regret it, even though he was most likely about to get his ass handed to him once Austin was back on his feet.

A shove was one thing, a punch was another. People didn't just let things like that slide.

Slowly, Austin got to his feet, and Oliver was able to make out the bit of blood he had dripping from the corner of his mouth. Oliver clenched his fists as he prepared for the pounding he was about to receive, knowing that at the very least he was going to get a few good punches in. Austin staggered towards him, venom in his gaze as he drew his fist back.

But before he could do anything, Felicity was standing in between them, rage written across her face.

"Back the hell off," she growled, staring Austin down.

He swallowed, immediately stepping back. "Look, your boyfriend is the one who started this. He swung first."

"Yeah, because you were insulting me right to his face. What did you think was going to happen? He was just going to laugh it off and tell you that you were right?"

"I-"

"Shut up," she interrupted, and he shut his mouth instantly. "You will not be coming near him or me anymore, you got that? And keep my name out of your mouth. I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last guy on this earth."

The only one more shocked than Austin was Oliver, who stood there, frozen in place. His lips were parted, and he was sure that now was the absolute worst time to be getting turned on. He'd never seen Felicity like that, so in charge and pissed off. It was definitely something to think about.

"Come on, Oliver," she said, grabbing his hand and getting him to move again. "Let's go."

"Yeah," he whispered, shooting one last glance at Austin's reddened face before turning forward with Felicity.

Tommy rushed up to them, placing a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "Hey, guys, don't go. The party just started. We have all night. I know that Austin kind of killed the fun, but he's going to stay out of our way. Especially after how Felicity took care of him."

"Sorry, Tommy," Oliver apologized. "Maybe next time."

Tommy stayed back after that, probably going off to find Laurel. Oliver kept walking with Felicity, starting to get more and more worried the longer she went without saying anything else to him. When they finally got outside with the front door shut behind them, she turned to him, smacking his arm. He grabbed it in pain, widening his eyes.

"Ow!"

"That was so childish of you, Oliver!" she scolded.

He looked down. "I know. And I'm sorry. But what did you expect, Felicity? I wasn't going to let him talk about you like that. Even you said so yourself."

"Yeah, I said that because the entire party was looking at me, and I didn't want to go off on you in front of them. Oliver, I can handle myself. This isn't the first time I've been hit on, and it probably won't be the last. Guys don't care how long I've been dating you. They just do what they want. And I can't have you punching each one who glances my way in the face."

"Felicity, he was saying that he could get you to sleep with him," Oliver pressed, trying to get her to understand that even though he knew violence wasn't the answer, he couldn't help himself. "I don't think I could let that go no matter who is saying it."

She sighed, placing a hand on his face. "I know it's hard, but I want you to try not to get jealous. You are the only one I want, and that's all that matters. So the next time a guy hits on me, or says something about me, just ignore him and remember that it's you who gets me. You're the one who gets to do whatever the hell that loser is saying. You, and you only."

Oliver grinned, feeling 100% better at her words. He'd never thought about it like that before, and that made him feel pretty damn smug. Out of all the people in the world Felicity could have chosen, she picked him. There was no better feeling than that.

"I love you," he murmured, meaning it with every inch of himself.

She smiled, reaching up to kiss him. "I love you, too."

They kissed lovingly in the middle of Tommy's driveway, oblivious to the party raging on inside and the rest of the world. When it was just the two of them like that, nothing else mattered. The moment Felicity pulled away, Oliver opened his eyes into hers, recognizing the look in them. He swallowed, unsure if he was misreading it or not.

"Oliver," she started, sounding all breathy and winded, "that did kinda turn me on, though. I mean, you definitely should never do it again, but it was a little hot."

He smirked, mentally patting himself on the back for being so used to her turned on look that he was now able to recognize it like that. "And seeing you take charge and completely belittle Austin was very, _very_ hot."

"The car's not far from here," she tempted, but he was already taking her hand and heading towards it before she could even finish her sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, and feel free to leave a prompt! :)


	8. Jealousy Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity gets jealous and decides how to deal with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you so much for the support and interest in this story! 
> 
> Prompt: what happens when Oliver gets hit on aggressively by another woman? Maybe Helena comes back to woo Oliver away from Felicity? (In your fic they Helena and Oliver only made out but....that girl is kinda crazy. ) Or really any woman throughout their life (high school/college/life) and how Oliver and Felicity deal with it?

Felicity followed Laurel into the kitchen, laughing as she told her about a stupid fight she got into with Tommy. Her and Laurel always got together and talked about the dumb things their boyfriends tended to do or say on occasion, and laughed it all off.

They were currently at yet another one of Tommy's parties, which Felicity was tempted not to even go to after what happened with Austin the last time. The only reason she did go was because Laurel wanted her there, and Tommy was always bummed out if his best friend wasn't there to party with him.

"So, how are things going with you and Oliver?" Laurel asked, done talking about Tommy for now.

Felicity smiled. "Great. I've never been happier."

"That's good," Laurel said, giving her a wistful smile. "You know, I remember when you first told me you guys were dating. I think I was rooting for it more than anyone else. Honestly, you guys were a couple before you were a couple."

"Remember that game of Seven Minutes in Heaven at Tommy's Anti-Father's Day party?" Felicity recalled, laughing over how in denial she'd been over the possibility of actually enjoying kissing Oliver.

"Why is it that my boyfriend always felt the need to throw these rebellious parties?" Laurel pondered, flushed at the memory as well. "We weren't even officially dating then, but it just felt so right."

"Three years later, and now look where we are. High school is over in just five months," Felicity reminded her. "You think you and Tommy are going to be able to pull off the whole long distance thing?"

Laurel and Tommy had seriously been considering doing long distance since she would be going out of state for college and he was planning to stay in Starling City and help his dad run the company. Felicity knew that if anyone could make a long distance relationship work, then it was those two. Despite Tommy's popularity and natural charm and Laurel's gorgeousness and smarts, the two never drifted from each other.

"Actually, Tommy doesn't think he's going to stay here after all," Laurel informed her. "He said he wants to get a business degree. He's trying to apply to universities near mine, so things should work out just fine."

"That's great, Laurel. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you," she beamed. "What about you and Oliver? Have you guys talked about what happens after high school yet?"

Felicity shook her head. "No, not yet. I've tried to bring it up a couple times, but he changes the subject. I'm sure we'll get around to discussing it though. It's still some time away."

Laurel nodded reassuringly. "Yeah, you guys will figure it out. I mean, you're Oliver and Felicity."

Felicity laughed at that, suddenly really wanting to be in Oliver's arms. She hated the idea of ever being states apart from him, and despite how much she'd enjoyed catching up with Laurel for the past couple hours, she missed her boyfriend. Laurel understood completely when she told her, telling her to go find Oliver right away.

And Felicity did just that, leaving the kitchen, and heading for the backyard where she knew Oliver and the guys had gone to hang out. She stepped outside, spotting him several feet away with Tommy at his side, and smiled. The smile instantly left her face once she saw who was on the other side of him.

Helena.

Felicity might have forgotten all about Oliver's crazy ex, but that didn't mean she wasn't still around. She went to Tommy's parties just like everyone else did, not because Tommy invited her, but because she was the kind of person to show up without an invitation. Felicity disliked her for many reasons. The main one was, of course, that she used to date the love of her life, but there were plenty of others.

For example, she was rude, selfish, and just plain nuts. She did whatever she wanted without a care in the world about anyone else. She was the cause of most rumors being spread around the school, and ever since Felicity started dating Oliver, she'd been giving her cruel looks every chance she got. Felicity was able to ignore her up until this point, but now she was standing next to Oliver, so clearly flirting.

Felicity swallowed, urging herself to relax. She knew Oliver, and she knew that he wouldn't do anything to entertain Helena. Just from where she was standing, she could see that he wasn't paying her any attention. In fact, he wasn't even looking in her direction. Felicity almost smiled at that, until she saw Helena drape her arm around Oliver's back, drawing his attention to her.

He reached behind him to pull her arm off, but that didn't faze her at all. Instead, she moved closer to him, and Felicity could see the grin on her face from there. Oliver didn't look the least bit amused, and Felicity watched as Tommy stepped in, trying to get her to back off as well. Either she didn't care that she was making a fool of herself, or she was already wasted.

Felicity didn't care what the reason was.

She marched over to where this madness was occurring, all rational thoughts leaving her mind. She'd never been jealous before, or at least, not like this. She could hear her heart pounding and feel her blood rushing through her veins. She wasn't even sure what she was going to do when she finally got there, but that didn't matter. All she knew was that she couldn't just stand by while Oliver's ex-girlfriend tried to make a pass at him.

"Felicity," Oliver nervously said, spotting her when she was only a couple feet away.

Helena glanced over her shoulder, her eyes landing on Felicity. But Felicity didn't even spare her another second before she was hurtling herself at Oliver, crashing her lips onto his. Oliver caught her, only stumbling a little bit, before kissing her back just as passionately. She held onto his face, feeling him moan against her lips as she pressed her tongue into his mouth.

When she finally pulled back, Oliver's face was flushed, and he was wearing a look of shock traced with arousal. Felicity smiled sweetly at him, turning around to face Helena now that she'd shown her exactly who Oliver was dating.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she fake apologized, pouting at her. "Did I interrupt something?"

Helena stepped closer to her, and Felicity could smell the alcohol on her breath from there. "You bitch."

Before she could say anything in response, Tommy was stepping in, making sure he was between them. His back was to Felicity, so that his words were directed towards Helena, who was looking at him strangely. Felicity was giving him a similar look, curious as to what it was he had to say about the whole thing.

"Helena, I think it's time you leave," he decided, his words leaving no room for argument.

She furrowed her brows at him, pissed. "Excuse me?"

"You weren't even invited here to begin with. I've never said anything before, because you embarrass yourself almost every time, and that's humiliating enough. But now you're trying to get between two of my very best friends," Tommy explained. "So yes, leave. Don't make me ask you again."

Helena opened her mouth to say something more, but surprisingly decided better of it and left. They all watched her go before the conversation started back up again. Tommy and Felicity turned around to look at Oliver, who looked like he was at a loss for words.

"That was..." he started.

"Unexpected," Tommy finished, looking at Felicity. "Damn, you really showed her."

Felicity blushed, looking down. "I'm sorry that I caused a scene at your party, Tommy."

"By all means, cause as many as you want to," he joked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I'll know there's a good reason behind each and every one of them."

She smiled at him. "Thank you for having my back there."

"I'll always have your back, Felicity," he promised, giving her a hug before patting Oliver on the shoulder and walking away to presumably find Laurel.

Oliver looked at her, making her skin heat because his gaze was so intense, she knew he had something on his mind. She wasn't expecting to maul the hell out of him with her mouth, but it had the desired effect. The other people who'd been chatting with him before she got there gave them their space so that now they were by themselves.

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to get jealous," he cheekily recalled.

Felicity shook her head, wrapping her arms around him and secretly reveling in their glorious height difference. "I didn't know it was possible to get that jealous."

He laughed, returning the hug just as fiercely. "At least you didn't punch her in the face."

"I almost did."

"I know it goes without saying, but you are the most attractive woman in the world to me, and you have nothing to worry about. I know how it must have looked, but I promise you I was trying to get her away from me."

She pulled back, looking up at him. "I know you were. I never doubted you for a second. I just... I don't know what came over me. It was like I couldn't control myself. "

"Well, for the record, I found it extremely hot."

She grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he murmured, leaning down to kiss her more softly this time.

Then she took his hand and they left yet another one of Tommy's parties early, for the exact same reason as last time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know your thoughts!


	9. Photography Club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Don't really know why this one popped into my head but maybe they do something out of their comfort zones. Maybe Felicity had to do a play for extra credit or Oliver gets conned into joining the debate team or something.

When Felicity first learned that Oliver was required to join a club for his junior year, she couldn't help but laugh. Oliver wasn't exactly the kind of guy to participate in extracurricular activities, and she knew that about him more than anyone. But his counselor wouldn't let him get out of it, and he was left with no other choice but to do as she requested.

He had asked her for help choosing a club, and Felicity was happy to assist. They went through the list of clubs that still had openings several times, but he was doing this so last minute that there were hardly any left. Finally, Felicity suggested that he take Photography Club, because it was probably going to be the easiest one to get through. Really, how hard could it be to point and press a button?

And so Oliver had joined Photography Club, carrying around a bulky camera with him at all times as a requirement. She tried not to make fun of him about it, but he looked like some kid in the city trying to make it big by taking the best photos anyone had ever seen. And her making fun of him was his reason to not let her see any of his work, which she knew he wasn't going to let her see anyways because he'd always been a private person when it came to things like that.

Though she knew he would never admit it, she knew he started to like the club. He stopped groaning in annoyance when he told her he had to get to a meeting, and he started spending a lot of time editing his work with just the right highlights and filters. It hadn't taken her long to beg him to let her see his work, but he still refused.

Now, she was walking into the small gallery show that the school was hosting for parents and friends to come view the work of the students in the club. Oliver didn't know she was coming, and she thought it was best to keep it that way in case he got weird and asked her not to. Inside the building, there were tables set up everywhere, all with framed photos on display belonging to the student standing in front of its work.

She glanced around, trying to spot Oliver, but having no luck. She decided that she should just start sifting through the crowd until she saw his table, since she knew he would be standing in front of it like the others were.

"Felicity?" a voice asked from beside her, and Felicity paused, staring up at a woman she'd ever spoken to before. "Hi, I'm Ms. Ellison, the teacher in charge of the Photography Club."

"Oh, hi," Felicity greeted, shaking her hand. "Um, how do you know my name?"

"Oliver," she answered, as a form of explanation, making Felicity believe Oliver had spoken about her until she added, "I recognized you from his pictures."

She parted her lips. "His what?"

Ms. Ellison gave her a confused look. "You haven't seen them? I just thought that since you were the subject of his work, you'd have known about them. I'm sorry."

Felicity didn't understand a word of what was being said to her, and so she decided to try and get some answers for herself. "Can you show me where Oliver's booth is, please?"

"Of course," she nodded, pointing to her far left. "It's right over there."

Without another word to her, Felicity walked away, heading straight for the booth that apparently belonged to Oliver, even though Oliver was no where to be seen. She could feel her heart beating in her chest the closer she got to it, swallowing to try to steady her nerves. There were a couple people standing at the booth, admiring the work. When they noticed her, they stared, making her even more uneasy.

Felicity finally stepped up to the booth, confirming what Ms. Ellison had told her. Covering the table were framed pictures of her that Oliver had taken, all of which she had no idea he'd done. She wasn't looking in any of them, and it was extremely hard to even recognize herself because she was sure that as long as she'd been alive, she'd never looked that... beautiful.

There were small captions engraved onto each frame, all titles Oliver had given for the photos. Her eyes skimmed over each one, feeling her breath catch in dismay at the strong impact of such simplicity.

_"Felicity Laughing."_

_"Felicity Attempting a Cartwheel."_

_"Felicity Studying."_

_"Felicity Smiling."_

And then there was the last one that was hidden almost behind all the others, set in the most intricate of frames. Felicity picked it up, staring at the picture of her with her head on his shoulder, her eyes shut in exhaustion. Her hair was framing her face is gentle wisps, and her cheeks were flushed from a long day. She ran her finger over the silver engraving, feeling her heart swell.

_"Dream Girl."_

"Felicity?" Oliver said, appearing at her side suddenly.

She stared up at him, noticing the deep flush on his face as he came to terms with the fact that she'd just seen what he'd been keeping so private. He placed his hands in his pockets, shifting uncomfortably.

"This..." he started, refusing to meet her gaze now. "The objective was to capture the beauty of this world, and you were an easy target."

"Is this really how you see me?" she asked, her eyes nearly spilling tears.

He stared at the pictures he'd taken, exhaling as he nodded. "You're beautiful."

She set the picture down, taking the couple steps needed to be able to press her lips to his. He returned the kiss wholeheartedly, cupping her face in his hands. She didn't think it was possible to love someone so much.

And yet she did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts, and feel free to leave prompts!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love it if you left a review! And I was thinking about maybe doing random one-shots for this story since writing high school Oliver and Felicity was so much fun. Would any of you be interested in that? Let me know! :)


End file.
